


scorpion in spider web (蛛网与毒蝎 )

by jiuge



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Abuse, Incest, M/M, Mature Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, dare I say BEST FAN ART of ward you will ever seen, fan art included
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuge/pseuds/jiuge
Summary: Harold需要和自己的逆子进行一次亲和的促膝长谈，即使要动用到非常手段也在所不惜。





	1. Chapter 1

#Iron Fist##铁拳父子# 剧情设置在S1第12集后。

 

 

Harold Meachum 九岁那年，纽约下了一场百年难遇的暴雨。

狂风裹挟着雨鞭，剧烈抽打着Meachum家位于长岛的别墅，历史悠久的哥特式样竖窗吱呀作响，在黑不见底的夜里摇摇欲坠。Harold支起身子，拨亮了床头的走马灯，作为一个亿万富翁的独子，他的卧室全无任何儿童房特有的粉嫩色彩，有着镂空星星图案的走马灯算是唯一的亮点，它悠悠回旋着，将鬼魅昏黄的光彩投射到墙上一排排的昆虫标本上。他的父亲，老Harold除了在生意上不停吞并与扩张外只有收集这些玩意的爱好。幽蓝的蝉， 银灰的蛾， 青铜的金龟子---更多是华美雍容， 熠熠生辉的蝴蝶，被他用缝衣针细致地钉死，凝固在精巧的器皿里，从天花板到书桌壁橱，堂皇地罗列开来，构成一个 光怪陆离 的庞大墓穴。

然而Harold视它们如无物，他现在只担心那张挂在窗棂下的蜘蛛网要破了，然而再担心也没办法，他伤没好，一呼吸胸口仍然隐隐作痛，只能窝在枕头里，睁着蓝盈盈的大眼睛替那张蛛网的主人祈祷。看它挥动着腿脚织网是Harold少有的娱乐之一，它虽然卑微，但到底是活的，而非玻璃匣里僵死的尸体。实话实说他也不是没像所有脸颊鼓鼓的儿童一样，希望能获得更毛绒绒的猫狗或者一匹小马，然而它们的结局都不大好，原因无非是harold的父亲太容易生气，而他喝醉了的时候又远远超过清醒的时候。那个日耳曼人知道儿子对蜘蛛的沉迷后狂笑了好久。上次他醉的太厉害，居然从自己的收藏里夹出了一只还没被处理过成标本的毒蝎，扔到了那蛛网上，说要让孩子提早见识下自然界的优胜劣汰，harold屏住呼吸，看着那小东西在网上东奔西走，居然真用蛛丝缠住了张狂的目标，那时候他才意识到，耐心和残忍可以赋予猎人捕捉最棘手猎物的可能。

然而Maria并不这么想。胖胖的波多黎哥籍女佣在看到那只剧烈挣扎的蝎子时歇斯底里地尖叫。凭心而论harold满喜欢她的，他立意要当作家的母亲和他爹一拍两散，抛下儿子远赴欧洲追求缪斯，没耐心带孩子的Meachum先生只好走马灯一样地换保姆。好心肠的 Maria 会唱走调的西班牙语儿歌，还会烤暖烘烘的苹果派，如果她不那么爱哭就好了，比如现在，本该守在小主人身边的她就鬼鬼祟祟地躲在客房里，趁了Meachum 先生去波士顿签署收购合约的机会，哭哭啼啼地打电话和她在南美老家的姐妹诉苦。

“我不干了，他简直是个疯子！不、不他并没有对我出手，可是全能的基督啊，你没见过他家暴小Harold 的时候！”她压低了嗓子，神经质地画着十字。“前天那男孩不知道从哪里抱了只脏兮兮的奶狗回来，Meachum先生大发脾气，骂他弄脏了书房的地毯，他喝得醉醺醺的，端起猎枪来一枪就打得那小狗仔脑浆迸裂，然后他开始踹那抱着畜生尸体不放的孩子，圣母在上，他踢断了自己儿子的两条肋骨！我求他发发慈悲让我抱小少爷去医院，他朝我大吼叫我闭嘴，说否则就让ICE*来把我赶到国境线那边去，他那样子简直好像被恶魔附了身--”

Harold轻轻翻下床，蹑手蹑脚走到门边，竖起耳朵定定地听着。

“不，我管不了那么多了，被遣返就被遣返吧，可我得先向儿童福利署告发他，让他丧失对小少爷的监护权，他再也不能伤害那可怜的孩子了……”

你长大了就会明白，人生总是充满取舍。他父亲曾有一次难得在醉意朦胧时摇晃着酒杯对儿子低语，所谓的选择，就是拿你舍不得的，去换你更想要的。这是个顽石与顽石对撞的战场，容不下那些柔软的东西，你要是不肯对自己狠，那这个世界迟早会对你更残酷。

Harold听不懂那些。事实上他并不讨厌父亲，他仍然记得父母抱着自己，一起吹灭他五岁生日蜡烛的情景。他是一个阴郁瘦弱，远比同龄人早熟的小小少年，他已经明白被他称为母亲的女人提着行李的身影再也不会回头了，他不想父亲也从自己的生命中消失。

窗外的风暴仍在咆哮，闷雷一阵压着一阵滚过天际，足以掩盖尘世间一切声响。

火焰在炉膛里无声明灭着，光影流转间千百只蝴蝶的亡灵振翅欲飞。老式猎枪就挂在壁炉上方，即使他搬来椅子，也得踮起脚尖才够得着。而一旁的花瓶里藏着备用的 .243 Winchester 子弹，他知道这些，也知道该怎么使用它们，去年深秋他父亲就已经带儿子去猎鹿了，这并不会是他开的第一枪。

捕杀猎物是蜘蛛的本能，而保卫家人也是他的本能。一个合格的儿子，原本就该为父亲无所不用其极。

他这样想着，呼唤波多黎哥籍保姆的名字，并用仍旧稚嫩的手上膛。

 

注：

ICE： Immigration and Customs Enforcement ，美国移民及海关执法局。

 

 

Joy打来电话时，harold正倚在沙发上浏览ward的来电记录.他养尊处优，修长完美的手指从一排排号码上一掠而过，Rand董事会的成员们，那个谨言慎行的女秘书，几家高档餐厅的订座热线--ward的通讯录比他本人还要枯燥乏味，除了生意上的伙伴外鲜有任何私人关系上的来往。他在看到 Frank enstein 时皱了下眉头，几乎忍俊不住，难得ward还有这么扭曲的幽默感，他几乎能想象出那小恶棍输入自己父亲的代称时咬牙切齿一脸怨愤的模样。

电话铃声沉寂了几分钟，再次执着地响起。

harold叹口气，按下了接听键，Rand公司法律顾问那愤怒与焦急掺杂的质问立刻在空寂的顶层公寓里炸了开来。

”老天爷，Ward，你总算接听了！你知道我这两天打了多少个电话吗？如果你要逃掉董事会议，至少也该先告知我一声，好让你妹妹临时想个借口帮你掩饰，你知不知道我有多担心--”

”嗨，Joy."Harold和熙地问候。

电话那边的年轻女子停顿了一下，惊疑不定地接上：“爸爸？"

"嗯，是我。”温暖的笑意忍不住浮上harold的嘴角，女儿真是种不可思议的生物，joy的存在永远有这种抓住他心脏的魔力，让他被平静与怡和浸没。

至于儿子，那就又说来话长了。

”爸爸，ward呢？他的手机怎么在你那里？”joy明显紧张起来“你们又吵架了？ward他还好吗？”

”哦joy，关于你哥哥，我这边有个糟糕的消息，昨晚ward被NYPD 拦截了下来，他们考虑以毒驾的罪名起诉他，我被告知，幸好ward还没开上高速，否则以他血液中的甲基苯丙胺含量，足以在意识恍惚的状态下引发连环车祸。”

”上帝啊！”joy 迸发出一声惊呼“ward没事吧？”

”他很幸运，在导致自己和他人受到伤害前就被制止了，至于警方那边不用担心，我动用了一些老关系，保证不会让ward留下任何犯罪记录。”

“老天--”joy震惊地喃喃自语，似乎仍在消化这个意外“我不明白，上次ward向我保证他已经戒除毒瘾了--”

”一夜之间与毒品一刀两断，立意重新做人的瘾君子？”harold让自己的声线里加入隐隐的责备“拜托了joy, 别让你对你哥哥的感情影响了你的判断力，你我都知道ward在药物滥用上远非一日之寒，难道你老爸是如此不值得信任，以至于你宁可为你哥哥那些谎言掩护吗？”

他对女儿的影响力是显而易见的，电话那边的年轻女子羞愧得无地自容“不，我，我只是，天啊爸爸，ward他一个礼拜前接我出院的时候，和我说了不少关于你的事情，他说--”joy迟疑地寻找着不那么冒犯的词藻”你在复活后性情大变，他似乎把你当成了什么邪恶的怪物--”

哦，所以那混账小子还在他与他心爱的女儿之间挑拨离间了，harold危险地眯起眼睛，罪加一等，他冷冷地在脑海里那漫长的账单上添了一笔，好在清算的时候已经近在眼前了不是吗？”joy,我和桦木精神医院的医生谈了下化验结果，ward在短短几周内从简单的处方药上升到了硬性毒品--我希望你对我接下来要说的做好心理准备--我想那群手合会的暴徒利用他急剧升高的上瘾程度，引诱他使用了他们的合成海洛因，好进一步控制他。”

电话那端震惊地沉默了一瞬，再响起来已是惊慌的哭腔

“什么？！”

”是的joy,我恐怕事态比我们原本预料的要严重得多，你也清楚海洛因一旦成瘾，终生难以戒除，还会带来不少生理上不可逆转的影响，比如引发极端的受害妄想。”harold长叹了一声，他听起来像个为不孝子担忧得心力交瘁的父亲。”你知道吗，Dr.Paul告诉我，ward不但出现了严重的幻觉和幻听，甚至向他坦白，说我是个有食人怪癖的恶魔，会把他和你活活吃掉-上帝啊，我都没想过他会有这么丰沛的想象力--”他苦笑着补充”他的主治医生担心这些荒谬的妄想日后只会不断加深，最终把患者折磨到崩溃为止。”

”天啊爸爸，我不知道--我发誓如果我知情的话……ward现在的状况怎么样？”joy语无伦次。

 

“不幸中的万幸是，这也终于给了我一个和他坐下来促膝长谈的机会，我总算让他认识到自己的行为有多不成熟，ward答应在我的帮助下进行戒毒康复，我觉得让他短时间内离开纽约会是个不错的主意，已经着手让他在中美洲一家私人的疗养戒毒所开始治疗。”他语重心长，循循善诱。”一段平静祥和的修养假期，一栋能看到夕阳的海边别墅---我们亏欠他这个已经太久了不是吗？”

“我知道ward一直想好好放松下，但爸爸你确定他愿意接受你的安排？”joy有些困惑地问“不是我有意冒犯，你们上次的见面，嗳，结束得有些不大愉快。”

岂止是不快，简直称得上惊险刺激，harold冷冷地回想一周前那场“阖家团聚“。与Ward勾结的手合会分支闯入他的公寓，劫持了他们一家三人，日本刀浸饮了数百年枭雄与君主的鲜血，森然散发着鬼魅般的杀机，横在自己脖颈下。joy倒在沙发上，鲜血浸透了身下的布垫，他的小女儿绝望地抽泣着，哀求那些魔鬼放她父亲一条生路。而ward ，那个与虎谋皮的叛徒，一脸的焦灼懊悔活像闯了大祸的孩子，徒然压着妹妹的枪伤，试图终止那源源不断的血流。

那就是终结了，他当时心想，无论再心有不甘又能如何？多可笑啊，他心心念念的重逢愿景，到头来却是如此惨烈的一场同室操戈。

而那持刀的刽子手，手合会的新当家bakuto带着嘲弄的语气请他发布遗言，于是他望着ward，把最后的言辞凝萃成一把利刃，狠狠捅到儿子心里去。

“Ward,我为你投入了毕生精力，只求让你成为伟大的人，你是我这一生最大的失望。joy，我很抱歉，我本该选择你而不是你哥哥，永远别信任ward，我爱你，joy,我爱你。”

然后他看到痛苦从儿子的眼底浮现，那闪闪发亮的泪光让他美丽的松榛绿眼睛成为瞬间鲜润起来的琥珀，里面锁死了一个悲鸣的灵魂。

可即使如此，那青年仍旧如同中了魔咒般定定地凝望着他，直到行刑者一刀挥下，也不曾断开与他视线的连接。

那时候他才领会到一个让他冷彻入骨的事实。

\----这孩子，是真心要他死呢。

“爸爸？”女儿的呼唤打断了他的思绪，harold调整了一下坐姿，听到自己的回答，纹丝不乱，成竹在胸地“哦，亲爱的，我没说那是一次轻而易举的对话，但是你看，坦诚的态度是促进沟通的关键--ward在得到我的道歉后软化了许多，他本来就是个温柔懂事的好孩子不是吗？”

“道歉？”

“是的，joy，我该向ward，向你，好好地说声对不起。”harold的语调柔得像丝绸,甜得像浸了蜜，凝聚了真诚的愧疚“我知道自己在这12年的软禁生涯里缺席了自己身为父亲的责任，我不该把你蒙在鼓里，即使不想承认--”他的声音沉下去”我想自己多少丧失了自控。无能为力的挫折感让我变得暴躁易怒，也曾经不止一次向ward发脾气，忘记了他要独自一人承受多少压力，和不得不隐瞒你的愧疚----你们的父亲总觉得自己在为儿女着想，却从不曾真正处在你们的立场上考虑过。对不起，joy,这个蹩脚的爸爸搞砸了这么多，甚至不知道自己还有没有资格祈求你们的原谅。”他仰起头，让那声酸楚的长叹逃出胸腔“天啊，joy，看看我们这幅千疮百孔的样子……”

他听到女儿在电话那头泣不成声“不，父亲，这不是你的错……”

“不，这绝对是我的错，joy,我只祈求你们再给我一个机会，我会去看心理医生，学着好好调整心态，最可怕的噩梦已经过去了，咱们一家人还是能撑下去的，对吗？”

“爸爸，你什么都没做错过，我只是，我想见ward，上帝啊我想赶到他身边去，这么多年他一直依赖我的支持……”

“不，joy,现在还不行。”harold断然否认。

“为什么？！”

“Joy,ward现在可以说是位于人生的最低谷，需要的是独处的空间，他还想在愈全后堂堂正正地见你，而不是背负尴尬和羞愧。”他柔声劝导“当我求求你了，女儿，让那个男人保有一点自尊吧。”

“--抱，抱歉爸爸，我没想过这一层。”细碎的声响，joy想必在擦拭泪水，她一直如此善解人意，好姑娘。

“别担心孩子，ward会回到我们身边的，不如让我们一起策划一个属于我们的冬天？还记得加拿大那个雪场吗？你七岁时候全家一起过圣诞的那个？你最喜欢那附近的马廊了，当时ward也在，你们缠着我在壁炉前讲故事，结果都趴在我膝盖上睡着了。”harold因为回忆而微笑起来。

“我记得的，爸爸。ward滑雪扭伤了脚踝，还是你把他背下山来的。”女孩也带着一丝心酸笑起来“他一路把脸埋在你肩膀上，我还当他是哭呢，后来发现他其实在笑，被你抱让他开心死了。他一直想独占你的注意，狡猾的家伙，他还以为我不知道。”

哦可爱的小公主，你对你哥哥一无所知。

“那么就这么决定了，今年的圣诞节我们会好好庆祝的。”他一锤定音“joy,我得挂了，我给ward配置了新的手机，也告诉他一旦病情稳定了就打电话给你，耐心等待他的好消息吧。”

“爸爸，我其实还有件事想问你，”joy犹豫了一下“就是那次--我们被挟持的时候，你对ward说的那些话，是当真的吗？”

”哦当然不，老天，我当初气昏了头，一心只想让ward认错，他当然不是我的失望，你们都是爸爸引以为傲的珍宝。”

“不，我不是说那个。”joy打断了他”你说你后悔选择了ward--你说你但愿当初选择的是我，那是真的吗？”

啊哈。

Harold 饶有趣味地扬起一边眉毛。joy，永远能给他带来惊喜的joy。他儿子知道妹妹这虎视眈眈的一面吗？他的女儿才是个真正的Meachum ，天生的征服者。他向神明发誓，如果上帝给了joy一根阴茎，如果先出生的是joy而不是ward--他会毫不犹豫地把继承权从那个漂亮废物身上一撸到底，转送给更出色的joy，这无关才干和见识，可悲的ward从不曾拥有蓬勃的雄心，而正是敢于践踏一切人间律法，夺得自己所有物的野望，才真正引领着Meachum家族的人从毛皮贩子起家，一路从在新奥尔良贩卖黑奴，到西部倒卖军火，最后在纽约扎下脚跟，最终在合作者的尸骨上建立起庞大的生物科技王国。

“--我的确是那么想的，joy，无意贬低你哥哥，但危机管理一直不是他的长项，我也考虑让他稳定下来后转而从事压力没那么大的旁支项目。而他不在的这段时间里，我能授权给你代理Rand的运行吗？你知道，Danny现在回了中国，而我暂时还不能抛头露面，这对公司来说是个关键时刻，也正是让你施展拳脚的大好机会。”

他早该那么做了，命运给他的教训太过惨痛，但Harold Meachum绝不会再栽在同一条河里，他精明强干的女儿会成为辅佐他重回Rand宝座的左膀右臂，至于ward---他也会让他物尽其用的。

“爸爸，我不会让你失望的。”他果然获得了joy坚定的承诺，微笑着向女儿道了感谢，晚安，和永远爱她的承诺，Harold按下关机键，看着屏幕被黑暗吞没。

他轻轻将手机在沙发扶手上顿了几下，然后一扬手，那闪亮的小玩意划过一道抛物弧，精准地落入伦勃朗的《加力莱海岬风暴》*下的杂物桶里。

他能在对面的落地窗上看到自己的映像--- 英俊优雅的中年男人，身着精工细作西装三件套，金发一丝不乱。岁月已经在他眼角下刻出了细纹，只是当时光之神正想大刀阔斧地对他下手时，被一种神秘诡恶的力量制止了，他的皮囊强行凝滞在不惑之年，维持着一个文质彬彬的华尔街精英模样。而现下结束表演的他褪去了伪善的保护色，冰蓝色无机质般的眸子里满满 令人不寒而栗 的阴磔与暴戾，如同皇座上一个执掌生杀大权的异教神祗。

而他的王国则在夕阳的余晖下一览无余。

纽约每年会迎来两次曼哈顿悬日，夕阳慷慨地把棋盘式布局的高楼大厦染上辉煌的金色，他曾经和同仁们一起在办公室里捧着马天尼一起共赏如斯美景。在长岛出生的他熟悉纽约的每一条街道，他知道上流名族们在哪里豪饮，也知道妓女和毒贩在哪里开张，这个城市光鲜的一面与污浊的一面他都了如指掌---然而长达12年，他只能从这个豪华的Art Deco式样牢笼里俯视众生来来往往，他们的喜怒安乐都不再与他相关。

他缓缓向后仰，让自己更深地陷入柔软地沙发里去，若有所思地用指节摩挲着嘴唇。

Joy比Ward更机敏易感，他得小心行事，才能避免她产生疑心。自己的确在中美洲有一处名为疗养院的地产，然而那只是用来让麻烦消失的屠宰场而已，也许他该用更繁忙的日程拖住女儿的脚步，免得她真一时兴起想要探望‘戒毒中“的兄长，六个月，或者三个月---- 就足以使尘埃落定。

Harold缓缓起身，走向客厅一角的玻璃氧气仓，他把手置放在透明的屏障上，仿佛在隔空爱抚着里面沉睡的人。

Ward长的并不像他父亲，他继承了来自早逝母亲的象牙色肌肤和修长四肢，柔软得不可思议的黑发一反常态地覆在额上，让他看起来年轻得像个正做梦的孩子。只是即使在梦里他也习惯性地微皱着眉峰，这缓解了薄唇带给人的冷漠寡恩之感，反倒给那张端正面孔增添了一丝凄楚的苦相。阳光在他鸦羽般的发梢上跳跃，让他浓密的长睫投下细碎的阴影，使他白色的衬衫几乎要弥散出微光来。

即使隔着玻璃屏，Harold也能回想起他的气息，他接近而立之年的儿子闻起来是青杉和苦艾酒的味道，甘美冷冽---他着手替Rand的执行总裁选择的古龙水。一如他筹划了对方的定制西装，日常行程，商务大计，和十二年来的人生轨迹，他曾经踌躇满志，满以为这棵小树将在自己的扶植下成长为参天巨木，直到现实狠狠地反击了他一记耳光。

他的长子。脆弱得像美丽的蝴蝶，却比蝎子还要狠毒。只要给那孩子一个机会，他会毫不犹疑地把毒针刺入自己父亲的心脏。这个天生反骨的叛徒不止一次亲手埋葬过Harold,决绝得义无反顾，坚定得屡败屡战，甚至懒于施舍一滴悼念的泪水。

但那都是过去式了。

Harold慢慢张开手，他的掌纹清晰细密，像一张弥天大网。他有足够的耐心和残忍，更懂得在关键时机舍弃棋子。他从不失手。

而他的笑容则杀机满溢，如同所有嗜血的捕猎者一样。

“该醒来了。”他温柔地呼唤。”我的孩子."

 

\---待续。


	2. 蛛网与毒蝎章二 (scorpion in spider web part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I have done, I did it for love.
> 
>  
> 
> 我所做的一切，无非是出于爱。

 

 

老Harold Meachum 生前辉煌显赫，富可敌国，死时众叛亲离，一名不文。

Meachum联合基金的前董事长将一把勃朗宁置于自己有着家族标志性冷硬线条的下颚之下，扣动了扳机。9毫米子弹尽职地轰飞他的头盖骨，把暗红的鲜血和败絮般的脑浆喷溅上天花板，在绚金色的墙纸上涂抹出一副意识流的画作。

6天后他的尸体才被发现。第一个踏进门来的是美利坚银行前来收回房屋所有权的的经纪人，那个倒霉蛋踉跄着扑出去，把早餐和胃酸都吐在大理石的喷水池前。

盛夏的长岛闷热潮湿，上百只蝴蝶标本在密不透风的书房中无声闪烁着永远静止的璀璨翅翼，见证他一点点膨胀腐烂，空气中充满了恶臭与腥甜，正是死亡应有的模样。

他的死引起了一些窃窃私语，比如他如何在华尔街的金融骗局中痛失所有，如何在与某议员的钱权交易丑闻暴露后声败名裂，甚至有传言说这一切的背后自有推手，而他置放在书桌上的遗书里写满了对罪魁祸首的诅咒。然而老harold 的衰败已颇有时日了，这头形销骨立的庞大牦牛轰然倒地，只扬起了短暂的浮尘，食腐的秃鹫们匆匆来去后，人们便将注意力转而投向继承了他名字的另一位Meachum 。那名于23岁便跻身福布斯富豪榜前50名的年轻才俊低调地赶来处理了父亲的后事，下午便回到纽约出席Rand总部大厦的奠基晚宴。

“---我有一个好消息要和在座的诸君分享。”小Harold,如今已是世界上独一无二的Harold Meachum，轻轻用银勺敲击了一下高脚杯，轻易静默了奢华大厅里衣香鬓影的与会者。

“我的妻子在3个月前怀孕,而前不久我从医生收到了新的消息，通知我可以为婴儿房采购蓝色墙漆*了。”他笑着唅首向掌声致谢。“成为一名父亲，让我不得不思索自己肩上新增的责任，我能给予我的儿子什么呢？爱，那是理所当然的，我全部的人生经验，财产，权力--不足挂齿。我想给他一份特殊的礼物，一个更光明的未来。这也是我和我的好友Wendell Rand，携手成立 Rand 制药有限公司的初衷。诸位，让我们用手中掌握的科技，为人类规划出免于病痛之苦的明天吧，以此，我们所爱的下一代将无所畏惧，得以自由追逐他们的梦想。”他举杯，在亮如白昼的镁光灯聚焦下微笑，风度翩翩,志得意满。

“---To brave new world!"”

* * *

 

哦我的儿子，你所犯下的罪恶，终有一日会回报在你的骨肉至亲身上。老harold留给他的遗书滴满了毒汁，每一笔都刻出森森的怨憎。命运是一条首尾相衔的蛇，你终究会像我一样，一无所有，死于自己所爱之手。

Ward Meachum 于一个初秋的凌晨降生。

Harold把裹在毛毯里的儿子小心翼翼地揽进臂弯，惊叹于那轻如羽毛的重量，有着柔软黑发的小东西睁开眼睛，新生命的眸色清澈如同碧湖，瞬时将他灭顶。

然而他的感动并没能维持一分钟，护士便冲过来夺走了孩子，接下来是一场混乱的灾难。

他被告知由于早产而造成了肺部感染，孩子必须在NICU*的保温箱里接受观察。专家一脸沉重地摇头，即使婴儿能侥幸存活，也可能因为脑部缺氧的创伤而变成痴呆患者，在此时放弃，或许才是一个慈悲的选择。

传承在Meachum家族血脉中的郁躁症基因，第一次在他身上显现出来。

Harold Meachum差点砸了纽约哥伦比亚医院的候诊室，他疯了般朝惊恐的妻子，护士和医生咆哮。那是我的头生子！他不可能是一个次等品，他生来是为了继承我的王国，没有任何人能把他从我手中夺走！

他把额头依靠在保温箱上，那个只有四磅重的小生命被裹挟在无数管线中，无声无息地仰躺着，精巧脸蛋血色全无。Harold触摸伸出保温箱的小手，指尖捕捉得到的脉搏轻忽得随时都可能断绝。

Ward，我可以叫你Ward吗？初为人父的年轻男人低语，他的声音不易察觉地微颤。活下去，我的儿子，我的造物。你的生命属于我，即使是你也无权摒弃。

活下去。

然后你可以得到我毫无保留的爱。

孩子包住他手指的小手，轻轻地回握了一下。

仿佛一个奇迹。

* * *

 

 

"Fuck!"

ward捂着额头跌坐在玻璃睡眠箱的一角。年轻人在听到父亲的声音后猛然睁开双眸弹起来，以致在穹顶上撞了脑袋。

“看来我打搅了你的美梦呢，希望你不是在梦里与你的同谋把酒言欢，庆祝胜利摆脱了你父亲吧？”harold懒洋洋地踱回沙发坐下，欣赏ward眼冒泪花的样子，这孬种自小耐痛能力就低得惊人，一次跌伤导致的膝盖出血就足以八岁的男孩抽泣许久，当然这也会让接下来的戏码更精彩得让他拭目以待。

“我怎么在这里？”ward四顾周围--这是他熟悉得如同噩梦的场景- 纯黑大理石的地板，奢靡低调的家具，他父亲的轮廓隐在黑暗里，坐姿优雅得游刃有余，仿佛他不是这个豪华监狱里的囚徒，而是位只接受臣民仰视的君主。

他多少有点茫然地低语“我明明昨天回了自己的公寓，然后进门之后--有人从背后袭击了我--”掩上仍然隐隐胀痛的后脑，这位不情愿的访客难以置信地望向罪魁祸首“操，你绑架我？”

“别说得这么夸张，”harold无辜耸肩：“我只是让手下请你过来一趟。你不肯回我的电话，又处处回避我，作为父亲想要和你来次坦诚的促膝长谈，就不得不使用些非常手段了。”

“你想和我对谈？那就去找个心理医师，好好咨询下“二次重生人士的愤怒自控问题”，除此之外我和你无话可说，爸爸。”ward警醒地后缩，他是个长手长脚的俊朗青年，这空间对他来说太过憋屈了，然而他仍然努力摆出一副戒备的架势来，“还有，放我出去! 操他妈的 ，不是所有人都像你一样有睡在棺材里的变态爱好。”

“注意言辞，儿子。”harold不赞许地扬眉：“我不记得把你培育成这幅没教养的市井无赖样子。”

”注意言辞？看在上帝的份上，你以为自己是美国队长吗？”他的儿子毫不犹疑地反唇相讥：“别让我作呕到吐在你的睡榻上，你做的恶够上多少次电刑椅了，到头来还想教训我怎么说话？！”

Harold眯起眼睛，冷冷地看着他抛开恭顺孝子的面具，伶牙俐齿咄咄逼人。ward的嘴唇剔透而形状纤薄，漂亮得几乎有些女性化。他从自己那里沿袭了布鲁克林口音，发o音的时候会微微撅起下唇，非常适合亲吻，也非常适合做别的事情。那小巧的舌头现在动起来是伤人的利剑，但用对了可足以销魂蚀骨，他得保证它以后只被使用在正途上才行。

“作为共谋犯，我不需要提醒你一旦我们的罪行暴露，你会和我分享被告席吧？”他咬牙切齿，笑得如同闻到了鲜血味道的鲨鱼：“哦对了，我忘记你总把自己定位成被迫胁从的那个。你一直没种，不具备杀伐果断的决心，也没有踏着尸山血海前行的觉悟，你这个懦夫，白白玷污了Meachum家的名号！你怕脏了自己的手，只敢装出道貌岸然的样子来坐享其成，事实上如果不是我的照看你，凭那点可怜的才干，董事会那群食腐鹰早就拿你的内脏下酒了！“

像被抽了一鞭， Ward静静地定在那里，眼眶开始一点点泛红，然后他开口了，声音出乎意料地轻柔。

“爸爸，嘲讽我有多没种之前，你最好先摸摸自己第三根肋骨下的伤疤。当初我刺进去的时候，可没忘记把狠狠扭转刀柄呢。”

Harold感觉得到怒火升腾而上，他缓缓攥紧了沙发的把手，指节发白“如果我是你，就会小心自己的遣词用句。假如你继续吹嘘自己的弑父之行，我有的是让你后悔的办法。”

“我这辈子唯一后悔的事，就是居然给你留了个全尸！”ward怒吼“早知道我该把你大卸八块，骨灰撒到大西洋去 ！ ！”

”砰”的一声重响，终结了他的嘶喊。

 

* * *

 

他的小小奇迹长大了。

也许是胎里带来的柔弱，ward总是病恹恹的，性情也远比他精力充沛的妹妹更优柔寡断，偏偏还倔强得离谱。harold把女儿宠成掌上明珠，对作为接班人的儿子则执行严厉得接近苛刻的培育，鲜有奖赏。有时候他也会感到焦躁，好好讲道理总比一巴掌把正确理念扇进那顽固的小脑袋要难太多了。他对自己说，多点耐心，当他是一个濒临夭折的婴儿时你也没放弃过，ward仍然是一块璞玉，他只是需要更多的雕琢。何况这孩子崇拜天神一样恋慕他 ，尤其在母亲死于车祸之后。在那孩子心目中他无所不能。ward甚至曾在雷雨夜扑上他的床，哭着祈求他让雷电停止。

相比之下Rand家的独子Danny 虽然可爱得像天使，却蠢得堪比煮熟的土豆，他很肯定照Wendell的抚养方式，那天真到可耻的孩子未来铁定落得白左一枚，20多岁的Danny大概会前往非洲拯救犀牛，和嬉皮们在DC抗议游行，最后流浪在中亚不知哪个角落操驴。但他不介意扮演亲切和蔼的harold叔叔，只是ward看Danny 一家的眼神，嫉妒与渴切得让他相当不悦。他知道ward在暗暗地欺负danny，小孩子的把戏，无伤大雅。但当ward开始像danny一样使用“可是，爸爸--”的反驳时，他首次动用了皮带。

Ward瑟缩得像片叶子，立刻忘记了争辩的理由，重新成为harold 甜美乖顺的孩子。

他和父亲不同，harold告诉自己，鞭责并非用来发泄自己的暴怒，而是有节制的惩罚手段。他懂得小心控制力度，绝不会在他的血脉身上落下伤痕。

何况ward终究有一天会理解的。身为长子，迎合父亲的期许是meachum家继承人的责任。老harold的低语如鬼魅相随，如果他不对ward狠，世界总有一天会对他珍爱的孩子加倍残酷。

2001年是个多事之秋，他长达十几年的知己与合伙人Wendell Rand，在带着妻子与独子前往中国安州视察当地工厂的途中，私人飞机坠毁于喜马拉雅山一侧，全家尸骨无存。

凭心而论他还不致于到丧失天良，连十岁的孩子都不放过。但Wendell 已察觉了手合会对Rand的渗透，并对他在其中扮演的角色产生了疑心，当好友来问他对自己举家前往中国一事有何建议时，他微笑着建议对方不妨顺便在上海度假。

筹备Rand创始人之一的葬礼时，他几乎笑出声来，凭什么Wendell 以为能用双方融洽如一家的关系来试探他？harold meachum在乎的只有他仅剩的真正家人。Wendell 聪明一世，到头来自绝血脉，这可怪不了别人。好在他身为Rand的执行总裁，化失去至交的悲痛为力量，执掌Rand顺利度过痛失其重要董事的危机。

joy为失去童年好友而伤心不已，ward更多的是失落，然而他没多少时间来哀悼自己心目中的理想家庭，就被父亲发现了他的双性恋倾向。

16岁那年，这个以14岁稚龄进入费城大学的优秀学生一反常态， 如同飞蛾扑火般露骨地勾引一个来客座的哈佛历史系教授。Harold并没被儿子可能是弯的这事吓到。他自己的大学时代过得荒唐放浪，什么没见识过。真正让他倒抽一口冷气的是当自己一时好奇，搜索到的那位教授的照片。

他觉得自己好像明白了什么，又似乎更为困惑。来处不明的愤怒像一把森寒的火，缓慢地在他的四肢百骸间蔓延。

Harold没等那位有家室的教授真正回过味来，就紧急从费城召回了长子。他不理ward“爸爸你不能把我当成招之即来挥之即去的狗”的抗议，冷冷地把自己癌症四期的诊断书摔在儿子面前。

少年的表情从惊愕到不信到悲痛。ward几乎是哭着跪在他座前，恳求爸爸让自己退学好留在他身边照料。

他温柔然而决绝地拒绝了。

“我对你有别的安排，ward，从明天起，你要到Rand名下的子公司Domani Architecture*报道，也许你还有1年，或者两年--如果我够幸运的话--用以把你磨砺成Rand新任的执行总裁，这是你自出生就被赋予的责任，我很遗憾不得不提早让它落在你肩上。”

“可是爸爸！”Ward惊恐地呐喊，双手死死拉住他的衣角“ 别这样！我不想去什么Domani 见习，让我和joy一起照顾你！“

他把那柔软的棉制品从少年手中抽出来，然后捧起儿子的脸，望进那双被泪水盈满的榛子绿眼眸中去。“我曾经告诉过你，别让任何人的尸体成为你前进道路上的绊脚石。即使是你父亲的也一样。”

他把一个惩戒般残忍的吻，烙在男孩的额上。

看着ward痛苦震惊得不能置信的表情，Harold几乎有报复得逞的快意。

他开始拒绝见他的儿子。

事实上，ward的日程表被填充得如此之满，甚至没有任何让其发出抗辩的时间，这个刚完成变声的孩子被迫终日在新加坡，迪拜和雅典间奔波，将 Domani Architecture的版图一再扩大。当他的同龄人还在琢磨如何用伪造的驾驶执照去便利店买醉时，Meachum家的长子已经在双修金融与管理的学位同时，和一群中东王爷们就新型建筑材料的应用谈判了。他似乎想用不懈的努力去换取一个前来探望父亲的机会，Joy在帮他更换病号服的时候这样说，然而Harold只是沉默地摇头。

化疗的过程极其痛苦。那些药剂滴入他的血管，像燃烧的强酸，又像寒冷的碎冰，日以继夜。他困兽犹斗，节节败退，健康以肉眼可见的速度分崩瓦解。他开始大量地脱发。在镜子中看到的男人枯朽衰败。有时他会昏睡整日，意识在晦暗中随波逐流。死神在他的睡榻边流连，然而曾经意气风发立于世界之巅的Harold Meachum,已经被病魔剥夺了与之一战的能力。

偶尔他会梦到亡妻，花影扶疏间转身远去。偶尔他也会梦到父亲，握着仍冒着青烟的手枪倒在皮椅里，鲜血蔓延过呆滞的双眼。更多时候他会梦到那张脸。

哈佛的中年教授有着稻穗般灿烂的金发，眸色像蔚蓝的晴空，他戴着温文儒雅的黑边眼镜，在自己的脸书首页上微微有些书卷气地笑着，几乎要融入身后正午的辉光中去。

宛如他的镜像。

* * *

 

血滴落在大理石地板上的声音惊醒了Harold。在Ward眼中冻结的惊悚里他转头看向自己的右手，数道细碎的割伤让他困惑地皱起了眉头。原本置放在茶几上的清代瓷瓶在玻璃氧气仓上砸了个粉身碎骨，然而他全无将之摔出去的记忆。

然而掌心的痛楚确实是不由质疑的，当ward的视线落在他满手的鲜血上时，那青年本能地向前倾身，仿佛想要冲出来帮他包扎，然而当他意识到自己行为的荒谬时又颓然坐了回去。

“放我走。”ward闷闷地抱紧双膝“在你又失去控制，把一切搞得不可收拾之前。”

“放你去哪里？”Harold一边转身去抽屉里找出纱布处理自己（最近他是不是太习以为常了点？）一边疲惫地回答”抱歉ward，我不想有朝一日接到警方电话，去某个肮脏的汽车旅店洗手间里认领你死于过度注射海洛因的尸体。你真忍心让你父亲白发人送黑发人？“

”别装得你好像在乎一样。“ward一脸不加掩饰的厌恶”你明明清楚谁才是我不得不靠抗焦虑药物度日的元凶。“

”你看儿子，这就是我不得不呕心沥血地活下去的原因哪。“Harold不无讽刺地冷笑：”如果我不在，你还能把自己的无能，颓败和不快乐归咎于谁呢？“

“哦不，爸爸，能归咎于你的事情太多了，告诉我，我需要去佩勒姆湾公园的沼泽里打捞你那可怜助理的尸体吗？”

Harold的动作停滞了一下。“Kyle的死是个意外。”

“老天，你果然--”Ward精疲力竭地后仰：“那个倒霉的家伙又是怎么招来自己的死神的？不，别告诉我，我一点都不想知道。”

因为他想要香草味道的冰淇淋，不幸的Kyle，出现在错误的时间和地点。Harold想说。不，其实那孩子只是做了你的替罪羊，因为我的杀意不能发泄在自己唯一的儿子身上。他l扯紧了手中的纱布，让血红染上雪白。直到痛楚使他的指尖微微颤抖。我们都是如此的愚蠢和软弱，恐惧自己过于激烈的爱恨会毁灭所爱，所以只能将之折射到替代品身上。

然而他只是开口说：“我会处理好一切的。”

“就像你处理好Danny的父母？比起Kyle来，他们也算死得事出有因了。”

Harold抬头：“你什么时候知道的？”

Ward迎上他的视线：“我一直有自己的怀疑。Wendell Rand的空难发生后，你的应急措施来得太快，太合理。Wendell之死的最大受益者是谁？也许你的慈父戏码能骗得了单纯的Danny,但是爸爸，我们都相知甚深，我看得出你在他面前演戏。而且，你刚刚认罪了。”

面对虎视眈眈的年轻雄狮，Harold笑起来：“或许我的确低估了你，不过别指望Danny会相信，毕竟你曾对他敌意重重，而我才是他用来替代父亲的投影。”

“我不需要Danny的信任。”Rand的现任执行总裁回答：“ 假如我失踪超过32小时，一封Email就会直接送到DEA*的信箱---里面全是手合会与Rand互为表里，十二年来利用Rand作为保护伞走私制造合成海洛因的证据。爸爸，覆巢之下无完卵，我不信你愿意让自己一手建立的王朝为我陪葬。”

Harold叹了口气：”我做了什么，值得你不惜拿Rand的败落来威胁我？“

”因为你疯了！“年轻人怒吼着一拳砸在玻璃壁上：”你已经不是我认识的那个Harold了！你勒索，陷害，谋杀，碎尸，愈演愈烈还不肯收手！你迟早会杀了我和Joy的!上帝啊，我不是没想过干脆放弃一切，做任你驱使的奴隶，可是Joy!我不能眼睁睁看着你把我妹妹拖进这泥潭里！！“

”这就太过分了，ward，你明明知道我对Joy的爱和你不相上下，在伤害自己心爱的女儿之前，我宁可去死。“

”那你为什么不去死呢？“他的儿子将脸埋在掌心里，悲哀的声音断续得轻不可闻：”为什么你就不能从未复活过，只作为一个完美的父亲活在我们的记忆里？为什么我不能在还有选择余地的时候，任由你在坟墓里腐烂？这样我至少能凭着对你的怀念取暖，而不是像现在一样，和你杀个你死我活----“

”因为命运女神是个难以琢磨的婊子，她往往不愿满足所有人的祈求。“Harold遗憾地叹息，并抬手看表。”而且，时间也快到了。“

“什么时间？”他的囚徒困惑地发问，然而公寓的主人只是摇动手指示意他安静，和着数字一起吐息“1，2--”

然后Harold打了个响指。

Ward的尖叫声于此同时响起。

年轻人的身体突然颓倒，然后被巨大的痛苦拉成一个可怖的弓形，像是被不可见的力量抛掷的骰子般，他的后背狠狠撞上玻璃壁。然而Harold几乎没听到那撞击的重响。毕竟Ward叫的太惨了，只听声音，你会以为有人切开了他的胸腔，将一块炽热的烙铁投了进去。

Harold站起来，只一步就踏入了自长窗落下的光中。可他就在那里却步了，这让他的身形一半被日光笼罩，一半仍掩在黑暗里，光和影切割了他，这个养尊处优的中年男子微微侧着头，以纯粹的好奇，兴致盎然地看着Ward如同触了电一样的痉挛，像在观察蝴蝶被针尖刺透制成标本前，蝶翼最后的颤栗。他的眼睛是冰山倒映在海中那种蓝色，全无温度，冷得几乎能冻结一切。

青年在皮肉都被溶穿的痛楚中打挺，不时撞上玻璃氧气舱。Ward一直在惨叫，满室都是他的回声。  他紧紧抱着脑袋，直到这短促的发作骤然消失，去得比来时更迅猛，只留下他虚弱惨白地跪在那里， 满身大汗淋漓。

等他终于找回一点足以支持颈骨的力气后，ward抬起头来，他的眼中全是不可置信的惊恐，他的声带嘶哑得像在被铁锯在切割。

他说：“----你给我下了什么药？”

* * *

NICU:neonatal intensive care unit .初生婴儿重症监护室。

蓝色墙漆* ：按照美国人习俗，生女孩婴儿房常油漆成粉红色，男孩则为蓝色。

Domani Architecture* ：https://www.linkedin.com/in/ward-meachum-142459133 根据Ward Meachum个人的linkedin page。2002-2004年Ward担任此家建筑公司的执行总裁。（当时只有16岁）

 


	3. scorpion in spider web (蛛网与毒蝎 ) 章三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先有罪，后有罚。

 

神说，不可奸淫，不可杀人，不可撒谎。

如有罪，必有罚随之降临。

于是他想，这就是惩罚了。

他正在被冰狱缓慢地冻结。

剧痛像锤子一样敲击着颅腔，如同太阳穴已被冰锥穿透，而下一秒结霜的皮肤就将从肢体上被硬生生剥离。他听到自己在尖叫，其实不过是一些嘶哑的杂音。而在痛苦的混浊中，隐约有个熟悉的声音穿透了几乎要夺去他听觉的巨大轰鸣，呼唤着他的名字，焦虑而执着地。

“---爸爸？“ 他终于努力眨眼，让视野清晰起来。床头的中年男子几乎是立刻把他搂进怀里。太过不同寻常的接触让他身体惊恐地僵直。

“上帝啊，你总算醒了，警察通知我出了事，我立刻从波士顿赶了回来---”Harold急切地摸索着他的额头：“你觉得怎么样？”

“爸爸---” 他瑟缩着唏动嘴唇，却不知道如何开口，父亲手掌的厚重触感过于陌生，他还不懂得如何回应这几乎可以被称为温情脉脉的交流。

“老爷，NYPD的人还在大厅里等您，他们说希望您能安排小少爷回答一些问题---” 一个陌生男性在父亲身后出现，恭敬发问。

“叫他们滚！”Harold搂紧了怀里瑟瑟发抖的孩子咆哮：“没看到我儿子因为受惊过度高烧，才刚醒来吗？在他完全康复前那些杂种别想踏进Meachum家一步！我已经告诉他们了，枪支走火造成的意外而已，天知道那杆老猎枪怎么会有子弹装填在里面！”

“是，我会立刻送他们离开." 后者恭敬地鞠躬后转身，还不忘带上房门。

”爸爸，他是？“ 往Harold的怀里缩了下，像自小被遗弃在冬野的幼兽初次惊觉炉火存在般，他贪婪又小心翼翼，汲取着从不敢祈求，却真实降临了的温暖。

”新的管家，来取代Maira的。“ Meachum家的当主摩挲着独子柔软的金发，手指几乎在颤抖”当他们告诉我有人丧生在别墅里的时候--- 老天，我想，我的儿子，我失去他了，我干了什么？我差点亲手葬送了自己唯一的后代！“ 中年男人自责地喃喃低语”不会再这样了，我发誓，我会一直守在你身边的，我会戒酒，我会当个称职的父亲---你在哭吗？孩子？“  他捧起少年的脸庞，却被男孩嘴角那个满足的微笑惊呆了。

小Harold Meachum终于像他的同龄人一样，被父爱包裹着，陶陶然地露出了孩童应有的灿烂笑容。

”爸爸，我有个秘密要告诉你。“  抬手勾上父亲的脖子，他被幸福点燃的小脸发着光，声音像清泉一样轻灵欢快。

”那不是意外。“

“因为她说要分开我们，我只好把她处理掉了。” 微微歪着头，他恋恋不舍地用指尖攀附上父亲的脸颊，试图在赋予了他相同名字的另一位Harold惊滞的目光中搜寻出赞许和认可，并一派天真地笑了起来。

“-----Maria是我杀的哦。“ 

* * *

 

 

“我们中国人有句老话，夏虫不可语冰，井蛙不可语海。原本我以为你，Meachum先生，会迫不及待想要完成我们的交易，可事到临头你居然犹豫了，真是出乎我的意料。”

他在某个迷蒙的清晨醒来，差一点以为自己仍在梦中。穿着家居服的亚裔老妇拄着拐杖出现在他床前，笑得一派慈祥可亲，仿佛自己并非身处癌症病人的重症病房，而是坐在唐人街的巷角公园，看着自己的儿孙玩耍。

他却生生打了个冷战，仿佛在自己的枕头上发现了一条响尾蛇。

“很抱歉，但经验告诉我，在读完合同的全部条款前还是不要签字的好。”他的声音比自己以为的更黯哑，毕竟上一次化疗也才刚结束5个小时。”在我答应之前，您难道不该给我一些更详细的解说吗？比如那种您声称可以让我免于死神光顾的神丹妙药，你看，即使我集齐了Rand最尖端的科技力量，也很难证明它的确存在。我不能不担心即使我交出自己的毕生心血任你们鱼肉，也难以逃脱最终在泥土里被蛆虫蚕食的命运。“

来访者讥诮地摇头：”真可惜哪，你并没有提出疑问的奢侈，或许你该像你们那些狂热的先祖一样，怎么说呢？来一次信仰之跃？“她颤巍巍地站起来走向门口，在推开门前怜悯地抛下定论。”也许你还没找到非重生无法获得的东西。可是如果再不拿定主意，Meachum先生，恐怕你未必能看到冬天的到来了。“

他再次醒来则是因为嘈杂的脚步声，人们在他的病房里来来去去，偶尔驻足交谈，低声而激烈。Harold勉强能捕捉到只言片语”现在还不能告诉他“”他很虚弱，受不了这个刺激。“以及少女压抑的抽泣。

冲入他脑海的第一个念头，是那些人终于对他唯一的珍宝下手了，那些全无底线的魔鬼，他们竟然没放过一个年仅13岁的无辜女孩--- 然而在他睁开双眼的瞬间，Joy扑进他怀里哭喊出了另一个名字”Ward!爸爸，Ward他--！！“

迎上他疑惑的目光，年轻的女秘书慌乱地告知了来龙去脉--- 从马尼拉赶回的Ward硬是把一辆阿斯特马丁飙到200迈甩开保镖，从费城机场直奔纽约长老会医院。但连日奔波导致疲劳驾驶，使他在高速上换道时被卷入另一货车的轮下，幸运的是救援人员赶到相当及时并已将驾驶者送往费城急救中心，只是到现在还没有收到具体的伤情报告---

听到惊呼而冲进来的护士们倒退了一步。那位她们长久以来以为早已奄奄一息的病人竟然坐了起来。他干瘪成了一具皮包骨头的骷髅，可此时这具活尸的眼里全是鬼火般的惊惶和愤怒。在众人骇然的注视下，垂危者一把扯下附加于枯瘦手臂上的输液管，挣扎着想要离开围困了他三个月的病床。

下一秒他就栽了下去，像已燃烧殆尽的流星一样，撞向大地。

 

* * *

“这实在太伤你父亲的心了，Ward 。”Harold Meachum 用多少有点夸张的语调回答，他甚至不忘把手按上胸口，好像他还有能被伤害到的心脏这种奢侈品一样。“你总把自己每一次的失败和受伤都归咎于我，几乎都要成一种惯性了。” 

“你派人去绑架我的时候，在我后颈上注射了什么？”

“普通的致昏迷药物而已。儿子，还记得我曾经告诉过你吗？如果你身处井中，比起脚下即将吞噬你的深渊，你更该小心头顶营救者垂下的绳索，毕竟后者才掌控了你的命运。“ 他踱着步子，以循循善诱的姿态嘲讽着笼中囚兽‘“：如果我是你，我会好好回忆下自己结交的盟友，并用这个机会来吸取引虎驱狼的教训。”

”这不可能，Bakuto已经死了---“ Ward Meachum向后退缩着，直到后背撞上玻璃壁，他惊疑不定地回避着Harold的目光，仿佛他的挟持者下一秒就将举起解剖刀，将自己活生生地稜迟。

比起之前棱角尖砺的孽子，显然这个孱弱惊恐的落败者姿态更适合ward。Harold冷漠地下了定论。”你就从来没考虑过，如果Bakuto事先没有留一手，凭什么在背信弃义后，还有把握可以继续掌控事态，让你乖乖做他的傀儡？哦，对了，我忘记你徒有一个漂亮却空空如也的脑袋，急于向每个能帮你摆脱你父亲的阴谋家俯首示好！“他厌恶地唾弃：” 你对方才的发作应该熟识于心。如果你老实留在我帮你安排的精神病院，就该在病床上熬完戒毒治疗---以及附带作为惩罚的痛苦。合成海洛因如附骨之疽 ，一旦染上，你终身都得受制于它带来的副作用。“

Harold走到玻璃睡眠仓前，居高临下地审视着无路可逃的猎物：”别用那种眼神看着我，孩子，你只能怪自己没进化出脊椎来，轻易就向毒品屈了膝。你知道最讽刺的是什么吗？也许开始时只是为了寻欢作乐，但最后逼得那些毒虫们为一丁点粉末丧尽尊严的，反倒并不是快感，而是那种能把人煎熬得求生不得，求死不能的禁断效应。”他耸耸肩：“不过这点嘛，我还是交给你亲身体验吧。“

"可是 Bakuto 给了我解药--！他说过，只要我服了药和他合作，就能彻底摆脱合成海洛因的影响----” ward蜷起身子，惊惶地感受到体内下一波即将冲上来的痛楚，它暂时还只是一个小小的火苗，可下一分钟就将肆意膨胀，将他吞噬。

”你是说这个吗？“

出现在Ward眼前的是一个小小的玻璃管，被他的狱卒掂在指尖。透明的液体轻轻摇晃，折射出的剔透光柱中，尘埃无声飞舞。

Ward没有立刻扑向一步之遥的救赎，反倒静止住了，他的视线死死地落在那试管上：”你通过桦木精神病院滴管里残液提取出来的成分重置的？Bakuto给我的的确是解药，但分量却只有一半------他大概认为等你死后，还能用另一半做诱饵来胁迫我吧。“他摇头，抖落下一个虚弱的，热病患者特有的半疯苦笑：“我不值得这么多的算计，爸爸。”

“哦你当然值得，别太妄自菲薄了，我亲爱的儿子。不幸的是，这药值得更多。” 年长的那一位meachum 轻松地把玩着手中的筹码，把它抛上空中再接住。

”你要什么？“

”我要你发誓。“ Harold泰然自若地回答：“我的耐心不是永无极限的，Ward,我需要听到你真心实意的保证，不再背叛我，也别再和任何试图推翻我的人合谋，我要你为自己的所做作为 忏悔 ，当然了，”他懒得遮掩语气里的厌倦：“我能理解你那愚蠢的骄傲会制止你认错----”

“对不起。”

来得太轻易的胜利让Harold愣了一下，几乎以为自己遭遇了幻听。

“对不起，爸爸！”Meachum家的长子诚心诚意地跪在那里，他甚至握紧了自己胸口的衣襟，呈现出献祭羔羊般的姿态。他看上去无辜又恐惧，眸子像浸泡在莹澈泉水中的绿宝石，如果他还没有哭泣，那么下一秒泪水也会决堤而出了。“其实我一直想要向你道歉，为了我当初刺杀你--真的，我那时完全被怒火冲昏了头脑，根本不知道是怎么摸到刀子的，我对之后发生的一切都全无记忆。看在基督的份上，你也知道如果不是气疯了，我根本没有杀人的胆子---”

”所以你只是一时冲动？“ Harold的手覆上玻璃壁，食指轻轻敲击，仿佛想要抚摸宠物的后颈，感受那俯首贴尾的臣服。

“之后我立刻就后悔了，天啊，我做了什么？“他的孩子声调温柔而谦恭，尾音打着颤。“幸好上帝又给了我一个机会，把你送回人间---对不起，爸爸，我发誓再不会伤害你了。”

这点倒是没错，他不得不同意---Ward的确算不上什么圣人，这个年轻的恶徒良心稀薄，道德感低下，冷血凉薄而又自私，在和自己父亲合谋害得他人倾家荡产的大业上也从未因不忍而退却过，但要说到手刃至亲的胆色，那倒的确是欠奉的。当初Harold倒在血泊里时也不是没想过，若不是被逼到了无路可退的地步，那懦夫简直不敢触碰任何尖锐的凶器。

Ward抬手，隔着玻璃，两人的手心贴在了一起，仿佛心意相连的紧密重合。他长绵地吸气，似乎还是那个乖巧而顺从的少年，而那些正碾压着他神经末端的痛苦，和他即将向宣誓对象告白的忠诚相比，是不值一提的。

“爸爸，我疼。” 青年的呼吸破碎而滚烫，落在透明壁垒上凝成白雾：“ 别这么折磨我，爸爸--我会做个乖孩子的，你让我做什么我都答应----”

”真不能理解怎么会有人怀疑过你不是我的种。“他温和的笑容逐渐变调，染上了讥讽的颜色”这厚颜无耻的演技，分明和我一脉相承啊。“ 电光火石间Harold后退一步，狠狠将手中的试管砸向地面。

”----不！！！“ 

Ward和身撞在玻璃壁上，惨叫声尖锐得瘆人。他双目圆睁，被那一地狼藉的碎渣短暂夺去了言语的能力，等他终于找回自己的声音后，简直不能把磕磕绊绊的控诉连成词句。

”为什么--为什么？！！“

“因为你扭转了刀柄。孩子。你不该提醒我想起来。”他的指尖划过自己的肋骨，像是掠过琴弦 ”--沼泽可是非常冰冷的。你不但弑父，并且抛尸，还为之洋洋自得----事到如今，你以为我还稀罕你的忠诚，重视你的歉意？”Harold笑起来，因为大仇得报的快意，他终于甩开了不动声色的假面，笑得酣畅淋漓 ，面目狰狞，“你的意志，和你的思想，既然只能用来和我作对，那对我而言全无存在的价值。等你成了被海洛因操纵的行尸走肉，自然会变成为了从我这里获得一点毒品而摇尾乞怜的狗！“

"你疯了！你这个疯子！你竟然真想用合成海洛因来折磨你自己的孩子？！！我要杀了你！天啊狗娘养的怪物，我会亲手送你回地狱去！！“Ward发狂般砸着玻璃，语无伦次地尖叫，他用手肘，用前额，用整个身体去激烈撞击这两人之间的壁垒，想要扑出来和他的敌人拼一个同归于尽。然而下一秒青年就脱力地滑落了下去，在冰寒和灼热交替的循环里双手抱紧自己抖成一团，他痉挛的手指深深陷入了上臂的肌肉，只一撕扯，就拉出数条支离破碎的血痕来。

“惩罚应该与罪责相辅相成，我只是把你加诸于我身上的一切如数奉还而已。“Harold后退了一步，被怒火和狂喜扭曲的五官迅速平和下来，只一瞬，面具又全无缝隙地回到了他脸上，他还是那个淡定优雅，偶尔喜怒无常的商人，”顺便一说我早断了你的后路，扫清了你那些收集的证据，就算你真联络上DEA，也休想以瘾君子之姿获取他们的注意力。现在，好好体会下禁断作用的美妙吧，你还有足足几个月来习惯。”

”Fuck you!" 回应他的是嘶声力竭的怒吼。

”哦不， 我亲爱的孩子。“Harold按下了手中睡眠舱遥控器的静音键，不无怜悯地叹息：”事实上恰好相反。”

“--- You are fucked."

* * *

”对不起--“

如果说他的意识如同在海中飘摇的一叶扁舟，那细微的哭声，则像极了从黑暗深处扶摇而上的气泡，在这个风雨大作的夜晚一闪即逝。

Harold扭头想去寻找声音的来源，目光落在病房一角的阴影上，那里蜷缩着一个瘦小的身影，双肩随着哽咽而耸动。

“对不起--” 他勉强能分辨出那些抽泣间掉落的字眼。“对不起，我再也不会那么做了，原谅我，求求你原谅我----”

Harold叹气：“ward，我告诉过你多少次了，道歉全无意义----”

他的声音戛然而止。

墙角的少年harold抬起头来，被金发遮盖的眼眶里空无一物。

“对不起，爸爸。”

Harold猛地睁开了眼睛。

“爸爸！”床头的黑发少年惊慌失措地扑了上来，动作之大让他视野都连带着摇晃起来，Harold搜心刮肺地咳嗽，抬手就想给那个不知死活的蠢材一记耳光。

然而来访者显然误解了这个动作的真正目的，Ward握了父亲仍挂着输液管的手紧紧贴在自己脸颊上，哭音抖得凑不成句子。“爸爸，我刚从费城急救中心出来---- Joy说你突然晕倒，我还以为要赶不上看你最后一眼了----”

他看到自己的右手，干枯经脉纵横于紧绷的蜡色肌肤上，是一只嶙峋的骷髅之爪。Ward看起来更是糟透了，右肩吊着绷带，满布淤青的脸颊早肿了起来，一边眼角上还挂着彩，恐怕是要留疤的。

之前几乎让他五内俱焚的怒火一瞬间就熄灭得无声无息。

Harold慢慢抬起另一只手，把长子的脸捧进手心。病魔已经抽走了他所有的力气，使得他撩起后者前发的动作都艰难得力不从心。吗啡在他的血管里流动，使得他轻飘飘的眩晕着，像一叶羽毛，被虚幻的温暖托上云霄。

他用指尖一点点勾画许久不见的少年眉目，贪婪地感觉那脉动的生命，和陌生的轮廓。

”---你长大了呢，“ 他在氧气罩下微笑，却只能发出一些唏嘘的气音。”ward。“

”爸爸--“泪水如同溪流一样滚下双颊，ward低头吻他的手心，用鼻尖磨蹭着掌背哀哀求告：”我不知道你为什么生我的气，只是，天啊，求求你---求求你别赶走我好吗？“ 

他试图拭干那湿润的面颊，却发觉如同抹消泉眼一样徒劳无益。ward在分别的半年里长成了修长俊秀的少年，然而他现在正像个孩子般泣泪横流，因为委屈，因为伤心，也许还有车祸后大难不死的心悖，更多则是被父亲迅速衰颓的濒死之态吓到的惊惶无助。Harold紧紧钳住那男孩的手腕拉近他，将前额抵上他的额头，他梳理他乌黑细柔的短发， 吻他的头顶 ，重复着”嘘，嘘，爸爸在这里，没事了。“之类于事无补的废话， 仿佛这样可以把崩溃成碎片的儿子拼回去。

愚蠢而天真的飞蛾啊。

我一直都在这里。

你想要赴汤蹈火，葬身其中的灯火一直在静默地等待。

你怎会把水中的镜像倒影，误认为是足以孤注一掷的火焰呢。

他像个输得一败涂地的赌徒，突然在自己的口袋里意外发现了一枚硕果仅存的珍贵 筹码。可惜终局之钟已经敲响，已进入生命倒计时的败者，再也没了翻盘的可能。

不。

或许他有。

Harold凶猛地攀上床沿的把手，把自己油尽灯枯的身体撑起来，这冒失的举措让他全身的骨头都在吱呀作响，病人被涌上来的痰液咳呛得蜷成一团 。Ward扶住他，恐慌无措，手忙脚乱，用变了调的声音呼唤护士。

然后他感觉到了拉扯自己袖口的力量。少年低下头，惊愕地在濒危者眼中看到了生命的火种。

”我要你帮我联络一些人。“他垂死父亲的嗓音低沉黯哑，却不容置疑。”我要你告诉他们----“

”--成交。“

 

* * *

时针指向了6点，夕晖却仍在地平线上留恋不去。曼哈顿的楼群笼罩在逆光里，玻璃幕墙上倒映了波澜壮阔的火烧云，展现出光明与黑暗在日落之前进行的，最后的厮杀。

Ward还在玻璃仓里翻滚挣扎着，他时而用能想到的最恶毒的诅咒攻击将自己陷入这困境的人，其尖锐污浊的词汇量丰富得简直令人惊叹，时而他又在苦苦哀求，用悲切卑微的声音，许诺忠诚和跪拜，更多时候，则纯粹只是濒死野兽的哀鸣---- 他的神智早被将他生吞活剥的痛苦折磨得昏乱了，他已经忘记自己的话语不可能传递给他的狱卒，因为浩瀚的交响乐早铺满了顶层公寓的空间，而Harold则站在落地窗前，出神地凝望着窗外壮丽的场景，像是早已遗忘了那个仍在痉挛的身影存在。

”我记得好像从来没有和你提到过我的父亲。“他摇动手里的波旁，低声自言自语：”他给了我与他一样的名字。当然还有别的，比如锦衣玉食的人生，以及更多的惩戒。你总是抱怨我不是个称职的父亲，但他才是个真正的暴君。你知道吗？ward，我曾经多么害怕他。我的口头禅曾是“对不起，爸爸”。这种孱弱的表现很轻易就激怒了他，他会用鞭子抽我，逼我每挨一下，就说一声‘谢谢“。“

”可是我仍然爱他，即使他打断了我两根肋骨。我的保姆并不那么想，她决定要向儿童福利署告发我父亲的恶行--现在想来，她或许是我生命中最接近母亲的角色。真可惜她在付诸行动前死于一次意外的枪支走火事故。而肇事者--向她表现父亲怎么教儿子打猎时误扣扳机的，9岁的我--- 因为惊吓大病了一场。我的父亲赶了回来。他抱着我，向我忏悔，发誓会像真正称职的父亲一样爱我----有生以来第一次，我觉得安全，觉得温暖，于是我犯了一个致命的错误。我告诉了他真相。包括我怎么给猎枪上膛，精准地把保姆的脑浆溅到地毯上。”

他苦涩地冷笑：“ 你看，ward，这就是讽刺之处了。你为爱奔波劳累，人们会颂扬你的伟大，可你如果为了爱杀人放火----明明风险更大，代价更高，可人们只会把你用束身衣捆起来，送到精神病院去判断是不是天生的反社会人格。他当时看我的眼神，只有恐惧和厌恶，像是发现了一个披着人皮的怪物。在得到我精神正常的专家鉴定后他就放逐了自己的独子，之后10年都没有在我面前出现过。”

Harold缓缓在沙发上坐下，向残阳举起酒杯，如同邀约。“那时候我就想，啊，原来这就是上帝要创造亚当的原因了。”

“你永远不能选择自己的父母，以及他们的爱。但是你可以为自己量身定做一个造物，并为它建立一个乐园。它得足够强壮，不被我的真正面目吓倒， 我将全无保留地爱它，而我的创造品也必须爱我，无条件，无理由地。我不会给它其他的选择----正如我也不曾有过选择权一样。”

“然后你出现了。1980年3月，你的母亲告诉我她怀孕了。那时候我和自己父亲的争战已经进入了白热化，我借助Wendell Rand的帮助向他施展报复，打击他的运营，父亲怒不可遏地在电话里咆哮，骂我是不知感恩，眦睚必报的逆种，说如果我一意和他作对，他宁可自断血脉，毁了我珍视的一切。”

“他并不知道那句话为他敲响了丧钟。ward，你当时不会比一个指甲盖更大，面目不明，性别模糊--但是已经足以让我为你杀人。“

”我迅速收紧了他脖子上的绞索。我吞并了他所有的企业，引诱他陷入金融骗局，公开他与政客的种种苟且---最后当他沦落到破产时，甚至拿不出现金去购买抑郁症需要的药物。我并不是扣动扳机，让子弹射穿父亲头颅的那一个，不过也差不多了。“

夕阳的最后一线回光返照在他脚下步步退却，黑暗则一点点笼罩上来，终于完全将中年男人浸没其中, 融为一体，再也不分彼此。

Harold缓缓向后仰身闭上双眼，他的神情一如既往的悲喜难测。

"A brave new world--多么可悲啊，我一手创建的美丽新世界，到头来，却不能与自己的生父共存。”

* * *

他曾经见过真正的恶魔，却不是人口相传中面目狰狞，羊蹄牛角的生灵，而他甚至能把从那妖魔手中接过的纸张草草一阅后，随意地抛在一边。“我不需要这些名单上的人。”

慈眉善目的中国老太太饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛：“Meachum先生，这些可是跟随你多年，忠心耿耿的下属，你总得明白，如果没有可信任的代理人，将来你与手合会的合作是难以实施的。”

时日无多的Harold Meachum出奇地镇定。他坐在轮椅里苟延残喘得有如风中残烛，却看起来更像是处于棋盘的彼端，斟酌着下一个棋子的落点。“他们大多有了家室。当秘密牵连到家人的安危时，我不认为他们还会选择为自己的老板卖命。事实上，我不介意复活过程中他们的参与，但我要求之后让他们永久地闭嘴。我只信任自己血脉的传承者。”

Madam Gao 勾起诡魅的笑意：“我就知道，你终于找到了非重生无法获得的东西。那么告诉我吧，Meachum先生，在你那双儿女中，你要选择谁，来背负你即将犯下的罪孽，成为你唯一的同谋？”

这一天终于来了。

在Harold的想象中，总有一天，魔鬼将出现在他人生的岔路口，向他兜售足以为之出卖灵魂的巨赏。然而他有备而来，成足在胸，只需开口索要自己的欲望之果。

而那个名字已经在他唇齿间被封存已久，他并不知道，他会在未来无数次重复它，欢欣地，苦涩地，愤怒地。他将被封入苏生的棺瓮 ，沉入昏暗不见天日的地底。泥土将湮没他的口鼻，符水将灌入他的咽喉， 祭品们的鲜血将奔腾而入 ，把他灭顶。他必然会疯狂，会绝望，会挣扎呼喊那个名字，像忏悔自己的罪恶，又像祈求自己的渴望， 痛彻心扉 ，声嘶力竭，一遍又一遍地。

直至终焉。

“Ward." 他说。

"我选择Ward。"

TBC


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "你死前在想什么呢，Meachum先生？"

 

 

有一瞬间，他 以为自己看到了某些山野传说中的妖精。

如同午夜深处攀缘而出的藤蔓般,诱惑旅人丧身沼泽 ，在黎明的氤氲中转瞬即逝的苍白精魅。奥特豪斯的油画一度捕捉过它们雌雄莫辨的面容，但那些褪色的笔触无法与他眼前的景像相提并论。 

Harold Meachum 万万没想到他会撞见儿子自渎的场景。

 

* * *

 

这时已经是他复活后的第一个秋天，时局早已缓慢地步上正轨。当年他极尽哀荣的葬礼尚未褪出人们的记忆，便有不少曾在他棺前沉痛垂首的参与者回家挂起得体的黑色西服，迫不及待地磨亮了屠刀。在众人眼中，接连承受失去两位CEO重大打击的Rand早已奏响了挽歌，而年满18便匆匆受任的那位年轻总裁，纯粹只是收梢时一个荒腔走板的音符而已。

然而接下来的发展让狩猎者们大跌眼镜，首先是制药巨头Roche意图吞并Rand的计划意外陷入僵局，Rand新接任的CEO随即展现出不下于其父的雷霆手腕，一举推出攻克肺纤维化病的特效药物，把几个想趁着改朝换代而下手的竞争对手打得铩羽而归，并顺势展开了一场总规模超过百亿美金的跨境并购。短短1年间他便己重新完成了行业洗牌和格局重构，让Rand重回顶峰，再次成为雄踞一方的庞然巨兽。

“商界的Tony stark" "Harold meachum的完美遗产”，Harold浏览过那些浓墨重彩的副标题，随手将手中的杂志抛在一旁。清晨的阳光透过高窗，落在《经济学家》封面上回首的少年脸上，Ward穿着修身的暗银色马甲，眉目清俊，是一副贵族公子的派头，可他的笑容里有太多全无城府的羞涩，看起来更像是某个商学院年册上漂亮得让新生们驻足谈论的校草，而非执掌大权的高位者。

Harold叹了口气，平心而论，长子并不算得上个完美的傀儡。从小Joy就显示出更胜哥哥一筹的决断力和头脑，然而女儿实在太小了，他实在舍不得把掌上明珠送入险境。再说Ward的言听计从也足以让他在这间豪华的顶层公寓中运筹帷幄，游刃有余地充当Rand的影子执行者。当然Harold也不得不运用一些威逼哄引诱的手段--毕竟ward还是过于青涩了，19岁的执行总裁有着雏鸟般懵懂的眼神，走进董事会会议室的时候会被新任的人事部门错当成实习的大学生，一边在满朝元老面前发施号令的同时这孩子还得一边修完两个学士学位，长期睡眠不足让ward困得哈欠不断，头发乱糟糟地打着卷乱翘，常常伏在电脑前睡过去。Harold得哄着把哀求“爸爸让我再睡一下求求你了”的儿子从床上拉起来，为他挑选西装，帮他打领带，教他用剃须刀，灌他浓烈苦涩的黑咖啡，然后送他出去征服世界。

而他担忧已久的手合会，则无声无息地从未出现过，仿佛那些诡异的交易只是一个可怖的噩梦，会随着清晨的到来而随风而散，不留痕迹。

可居安思危并没有什么坏处。Harold端起咖啡杯，抿了口滚烫香醇的液体。他既没蠢到在这个奢侈牢笼里乐不思蜀的地步，也没无知到想用突破禁锢令来试探对方底线的程度。所有有关手合会的调查都石沉大海，可他并不怀疑恶魔会在某个深夜突然到访，从契约上一笔勾销他的灵魂。当务之击还是得尽快让长子成为他能够独当一面的左膀右臂---可话说回来，ward在浴室里也逗留得有点过久了。

“Ward?" 当他的呼唤只在空旷的公寓里获得回音后，Harold皱起眉头，确认自己的耐心已经到了极限，他一边走向洗手间，一边对自己发誓，要是那小子又和上次一样在浴缸里打盹的话，他可得好好考虑是否该忽视ward早过了需要被体罚的年纪这一事实，再次动用皮带给他点教训了。

浴室的门虚掩着，从缝隙中能窥见里面蒸腾的水雾弥漫。

”Ward?" Harold缓缓握上门把轻推。

他的呼吸几乎是立即停滞的。

 

雾气让他的视野模糊不清，然则立在玻璃淋浴室里的身影是无需置疑的清晰， 清瘦纤长的年轻男子倚靠在深黑的大理石墙壁上，懒洋洋地舒展开赤裸的肢体---他的腰线在逆光里细得近乎病态，而肌肤则像贝壳的内壁一样粲然生光。Ward仰着头，任由剔透水流浸透海藻般的乌发，落在修长的脖颈上，在锁骨上稍做停留后蔓延过细腻的象牙色腹肌，一路潺潺向下--- 他的孩子双目微闭，胸口起伏，沉浸在快感之中全然没有察觉他的存在。

他张口想说什么，声音却消失在咽喉里，无法移开目光地，他留意到ward下身毛发的色泽更浅些，也更细密柔顺---而那些苍白濡湿 的手指探入其中，扣着性器前端轻柔撸动，淫靡的红潮随之染上了少年的双颊，仿佛不堪承受一样，Ward另一手掐紧了自己的乳首，泄露出像是苦闷又像是欢愉的隐忍喘息------

Harold退后了一步，仓皇地，像是想从某个禁忌的场景中抽身而出，然而一声呢喃定住了他的身形，让他寸步难行。

"Daddy----"

Ward的嘴唇翕动，在吐出那细微呻吟的同时达到了高潮。

Harold终于轻咳了一声：”Ward，早餐要凉了。“

”啊，爸，爸爸？！“浴室里的那位尖叫了一声，差点滑倒。Harold看着儿子张皇失措地扯下浴巾裹住自己，抛下句”记得清理干净。“就转身回到客厅，在餐桌前坐了下来。

五分钟后Ward擦着湿漉漉的发梢，一脸尴尬地走出来，别扭地在他对面落座---- Harold给自己添了杯黑咖啡，又把抹了果酱的吐司往他面前推了下，便自顾自摊开华尔街日报看了起来。

Ward显然食不知味，在儿子用勺子把燕麦片来回翻搅了十几个回合后，Harold终于叹口气放下报纸，迎上男孩惴惴不安的目光：”什么？“

”爸爸你，你是什么时候进去的--？“对方惶恐地发问，脸红得几乎像发了烧一样。

”从你处理自己的晨勃开始。“Harold漫不经心地回答：”不，儿子，如果你想让你父亲和你进行“花蕊和水壶”的性教育对话，我不得不拒绝---抱歉错过了你的青春期，不过这也太超龄了。“

”天啊--！“Ward捂上脸，羞窘得恨不得就地蒸发。

”有什么不好意思的，正常男性的生理日常而已。“ Harold抖了下手中的报纸”比起讨论那些，我更想知道，你昨天去波士顿儿童医院做什么？“

”啊是的，我想把R&D的研究重点转移向儿童罕见病的特效药研发上。“Ward松了口气，显然很乐意转移话题，他一边分解着盘子里的松饼一边兴致勃勃地回答”我觉得对于着手罕见病的临床实验而言，波士顿儿童医院是相当理想的着手点，如果我们在这方面有所突破的话，至少能扭转30%的患儿在五岁后的生存几率----“

“ 别胡闹了。”他的父亲头也不抬地打断了他：“ 把资金投入到并购更多中小形的创新公司上去，至于研发部门,他们更该专注在基因编辑技术方面搞出点名堂来，而不是把钱拿去打慈善的水漂。”

“可是爸爸！我们作为最前沿的生物技术公司，总该做出点表率吧？” 

“我真惊讶你还记得我交给你的是一家盈利机构，而不是红十字会的北美分部。” Harold冷笑着挑眉：“接下来你是不是要告诉我，你还打算披上超级英雄的斗篷，飞越大都市上空拯救世界？”

Ward睁大了眼睛，毫不掩饰自己的震惊和激愤：“但那些孩子---我在病房里探望他们的时候，住院部的主任医师告诉我，如果到明年年底没有特效药的生产，他们很可能没什么机会成人！“他猛地站了起来：”爸爸，我现在有这个能力帮助他们，我做不到袖手旁观，求求你给我这个机会！！“

”----坐下。“

父亲声音里的冷峻让他打了个哆嗦，血色极其迅速地从年轻人脸上退却，Ward一言不发地缩回座位上，他记得这个声线，也知道这往往是宣告惩戒到来的前兆，自从4岁起他就被皮鞭抽成了训练有素的羔羊，条件反射般地在父亲不容置疑的威权前屈膝。

“似乎我给你的提醒还不够。你之所以能坐在Rand执行总裁的位置上，是因为我一手把权柄放在了你手里。你这个幼稚，浅薄，满脑子廉价理想主义的白痴。如果你想拿Rand做赌注来实现你的救世主情结的话，别忘了，手合会随时可以干掉拒绝从命的傀儡，让你妹妹取而代之。你真想Joy刚从丧父的阴影里走出来，就不得不为她哥哥订购墓碑？“

Ward恐惧地摇头。这种逆来顺受的无能姿态往往会招致Harold更多辛辣的讥讽，然而不知道为什么，他今天似乎没什么乘胜追击的兴致，只是卷起报纸在对方手背上轻敲了一下。

”至于波士顿儿童医院那边，你不用担心，据我所知，Tony Stark正计划开出一张无比慷慨的捐款支票，那只雄孔雀对于New York Times公然嘲讽他是“死亡商人”颇为不满而打算重塑自己的慈善家形象，估计未来几个月我们都得在媒体上忍受那小子意得志满的脸，以及他叔叔Obadiah Stane没完没了的夸夸其谈了。“ 他的语调甚至可以称得上是温和的。”就算你想给Rand挣一个正面的公关定位，也犯不上在这一时半刻和Stark工业争夺聚光灯，对吧？“

”我并不是为了公关形象---“他的儿子虚弱地抗辩着。

”行了，你今天不是还要去接Joy上钢琴课吗？别迟到了。“ 他不由分说地挥了挥手，让ward如获大赦般起身，逃一样匆匆地离开了顶层公寓。随着电梯门的开关，他终于获得了空旷的平静。

深吸了一口气，Harold扔开了手中的报纸，试图让自己涌动的血液平复下来，但那无济于事，自从离开浴室的15分钟前，欲望就叫嚣着冲向他的下腹，让他身体的某一部分坚硬火热得如同烙铁。而之前的惊鸿一瞥则已经印入了他的脑海，完全没有因主角的离开而褪色。

\--- Daddy。那声低语嘶哑，而甘甜。为了发出这个轻巧的音节，那青年嫣红的舌尖轻轻滑过了洁白的齿列。就像一个小小的，剔透的气泡浮出深渊，瞬间所有淫靡的幻想都有了依附，沸腾着扶摇而上。

他呼唤的并非自己。在令人坐立难安的热潮里Harold还能冷静地确定这一点。Ward纵有天大的胆子，也未必真敢把自己的父亲当成性幻想的对象。早在那孩子还没失去孩童特有的清亮声线时，Harold就注意到儿子的视线总不由自主地追随着那些四十出头的英俊中年，当年他还以为长子不过是渴求自己的注意而不得，转而在虚拟的父亲形象里寻找安慰而已。直到Ward把染了他古龙水的驼色大衣送给某位历史系教授，然后在图书馆空旷角落里吻上那个全无头绪的傻瓜。

Harold还记得看到那张照片时的震撼。他的孩子紧闭着双眼，在这个痴迷的吻里虔诚得像一个祈求的信徒，少年全身心浸入了他的香水气息中，如同在做一个亵渎神灵的美梦，不愿醒来。

他复生后的第一件事，就是向那位教授赞助了一大笔匿名的考古资金，确保对方这辈子只能在苏格兰挖掘古籍终老。现在想来，他该干得更彻底些。Harold阴沉地想，他该推开浴室的门，扭住那个胆大包天的狂徒的手腕，逼他以一种献祭的姿态，跪在湿淋淋的瓷砖上，那样他就能强迫青年张开樱色的薄唇，把欲望顶入温腻湿热的口腔疯狂抽插，Ward会哭着一边呜咽，一边用舌头细致地取悦他吗？他甜美乖顺，天真懵懂的孩子----

Harold猛的站了起来，手指微微痉挛着扯开衣领，抽出领带摔在一边。他扶着椅背，在突如其来的情欲冲击下几乎有些站立不稳。等终于找回了呼吸的节奏后他拿起了电话。

“喂，Victor吗？”他呼叫自己的手下，语调一如既往地镇定自诺，“我有件事情要拜托你。”

 

* * *

那个俄国女人到达的时候已是华灯初上。金黄色的吊顶灯下，她雍容典雅地解开白裘大衣，像展示货物般让自身优美的曲线一览无遗。

“嗨，亲爱的，我该怎么称呼你呢？”来者略带东欧口音，连撩动金发的的简单动作都能完成得活色生香。作为一个应召女郎而言她显然属于奢侈品等级，Harold不得不承认那货真价实的F罩杯的确物有所值。

你在玩火，脑海深处有一个声音在警告他。你只是禁欲得太久了，才会像个毛头小子一样乱了阵脚，手合会未必会容忍这种赤裸裸的挑衅。让一个外人踏足他的牢笼，他付不起这一夜春宵的代价---然而又有另一个声音在咆哮，当然了，你这蠢材！你该选择一名纤细骨感的黑发少女，她该有不足一握的细腰，和榛子绿的眸子，这样当她转身露出背后消瘦的蝴蝶骨时，你可以把她与脑海中的另一个身影完美重叠。

"Daddy。“他听到自己低哑得古怪的声音。”叫我Daddy。“

那女郎耸了耸肩，一脸的了然于胸，在她的客户中这个称谓并不罕见，想来眼前这位神秘阔绰的顾客也不能在创意面前免俗，她抬手搭上男人的肩膀，风情万种地在他耳边吐息：”那么，Daddy，你要我怎么服务你呢？“

下一个瞬间伴着惊叫她被掼在了床上，以一种全无怜悯的征服者的姿态，Harold将自己狠狠压了上去。

 

* * *

他在下沉。

泥土翻天覆地的压下来，他奋力挣扎，无济于事，眼看着自己越陷越深，伸向上方的手徒然张开十指，腐败的血肉从白骨上剥离掉落，他张开口，呼救的声音却被汹涌的沙石淹没。

”爸爸！“一只手伸下来，声音焦灼却清晰可闻：”爸爸，我在这里！“

Ward，这个名字像闪电般劈开了黑暗，他向混沌中唯一的光亮探出手去，眼看就要将那救赎的希望握在掌心----

Harold在一片汪洋血海中醒来。

梦游似的，他抬起了双手，那些粘腻冰冷的红色液体从指间滴落，融入早已染成猩红的白被单里，空气中铁锈的味道浓得令人作呕。他缓缓坐起身回头，望向那血河的源头。

金发碧眼的女郎一丝不挂地横躺在他身旁，仍旧在晨光中维持着妩媚的睡姿。然而那双瞪视着天花板的蔚蓝眼睛已变为了全无生气的玻璃弹珠---锋锐的尖刀深深插入她高耸的胸部，而她身后的玻璃落地扇上印了个血红的手印，下面一行惊心动魄的血字。

”你违约了。“

倒吸了一口凉气后，他定坐在那里，任由怒火席卷全身。这世间还有没有天理和王法了？那群来路不明的暴徒杀人放火无恶不作，却还真打算让他在这华丽的修道院里修身养性一辈子？他怒不可遏，甚至根本没有注意到电梯门打开的轻响----

“爸爸？”

星巴克纸杯砰然落地，咖啡溅上了访客讲究的西装裤。他的长子站在卧房门口，一脸震惊，僵直得如同被施了魔法的木偶。

”谢天谢地是你，Ward。“他长出了口气：”快过来帮我---“

Ward几乎是应声而动，但目标却不是他。Harold不能置信地望着少年奔向他身边那具尸体，徒劳地按上女子赤裸的胸口，妄图制止那潺潺的血流。

”你在干什么？！”

“爸爸，帮帮我！”眼看止血的举动无济于事，Ward不顾一切地捞起女人的双臂，吃力地想把那具青白的躯体拖下床：“我们得叫救护车----”

他绝望的声音戛然而止，女子被割开的脖颈以怪异的角度向后折去，血射得像脱弓的箭，喷了Ward一身。后者松开手，踉踉跄跄地倒退了几步。

Harold扑上去扯住儿子衣领，咬牙切齿地低语：“别他妈的吐在这里，我没那个闲心清理尸体之余还要打扫你的呕吐物，听见了没有？”

Ward在他手中摇摇欲坠，眼看下一秒就要昏过去，如果不是事态糟成一团，他那面无人色的模样几乎是滑稽可笑的，Harold搂住他的肩膀，连拖带拽地把惊弓之鸟拽进浴室，将花洒开到最大后，不由分说把儿子推了进去并下令：“把衣服脱了好好洗干净。”

“她，她死了---”

“真高兴以你的智商还能注意到这点。”Harold在药橱里翻找：“我还以为你打算做CPR，把自己的热吻献给一具尸体呢。” 他走回年轻的那个Meachum身边，向他伸出手，掌心里是两片小小的白色药丸：“把这个吃了。”

  Ward在温暖的水流中蜷成一团，目光发直。 “这是什么？”

“镇定神经的药物而已。”Harold看着年轻人狼狈地吞下去。"调整呼吸，你的哮喘要是在这当口复发的话，才叫真是给我添乱。“

“那个女人是谁？”

“作为一夜风流的对象，我没费心问她名字。”

年轻男子抬起头来，他脸色惨白，痉挛的双手紧紧抓住衣领，虽然抖得像被风雨吹打的落叶，可他还是勉强把疑问挤出牙关：”为什么？---她，她做错了什么？“

Harold困惑地蹙眉 ，一时间无法理解这控诉“--什么为什么--” 他终于恍然大悟，忍不住抬手摁压 隐 隐 作痛的太阳穴：“你以为她是我杀的？老天啊，ward，看在上帝的份上，对你家老爹有点信心好吗？在你眼中我真的是会谋杀床伴取乐的施虐狂？这是手合会的手笔！他们显然全无人性，丝毫不能理解普通男性舒缓生理需求的必要----“

Ward如释重负地喘了口气，又扶着墙壁挣扎着和发软的双腿对抗：”我们不能把她就这么扔在外面！“

“当然，我想毁尸灭迹算不上我的长项。”Harold耸耸肩：“但怎么说呢，人生总有第一次---”

“我们得报警。”

啊哈。

他俯身握紧儿子的双臂，看进那双充满震怒和悲哀的碧色眼眸中去，尽可能让自己的声音更沉稳，更有说服力：”我不认为这是个好主意，孩子，你怎么向警方解释，本该是死人的前任Rand总裁的DNA,出现在一具裸体女尸的身上？“

“爸爸！他们杀了人！就在我们家里！”Ward歇斯底里地呐喊：“我不能让他们就此逍遥法外！！”

”听着，ward，你太冲动了。“他梳理年轻男子湿漉漉的乌发，动作轻柔：”我对那位不幸的女士也深感遗憾，可是一旦报警，Rand也好，Meachum家族也好，都会连带遭受灭顶之灾的。“

”我不在乎！爸爸，她甚至不比Joy大几岁---“

深陷在他发间的五指骤然收紧，没等他反应过来，一股大力已揪着他狠狠撞向墙角。轰然巨响后，瓷砖裂出细纹，他眼前的影像 凌乱抖动 ，天旋地转。

Ward像被雷电劈中的白杨般，顺着墙壁缓缓滑落。

视野被额角流下的鲜血染成怪异的赤色，而耳边尽是嗡嗡作响的杂音，短暂的昏聩退却后钝痛铺天盖地涌了上来，他孱弱地支撑起来，望向那个漠然俯视着他的行刑者。

”冷静下来了？“ Harold蹲下身去，他一字一顿，声音里几乎淬了冰：”永远，永远不要把你妹妹和那些肮脏的娼妓相提并论。“

Ward嘴唇翕动，却发不出什么声音来，事实上他几乎不能让视线聚焦。Harold叹口气，似乎在语重心长地，向一个愚顽的孩童解释：“我也想清算手合会所犯下的罪行。他们总有一天，要为自己的狂妄和冷血而覆灭--但不是现在。孩子，你太年轻，太冲动，不理解君子报仇，十年不晚的道理。想想看吧，如果他们早已收买了警察，那么报警又有什么用？如果他们还没有，那么接手此案的警官，可以算是进入了生命的倒计时---你真愿意把更多无辜的人，牵扯进这个恐怖的漩涡里？”

“可是---”他衰颓地试图抗辩。

“没有什么可是。” Harold抬起他的下颚，审视伤口：“忘掉这一切，你只要乖乖听话就够了。”

他摇摇晃晃地倒下去，而父亲稳稳地搂住了他，任由脱了力的年轻人瘫软在他臂弯里，毫不在意由于惯性的牵坠，与儿子一起跪在水泊中。

Ward攀附着对方的手臂，勉强想脱离钳制，却发觉四肢发软，而握紧自己双臂的力道则坚持得近乎诡异。他惊恐地后缩，下意识闪躲眼前的重影：”爸爸，我的头好晕----“

”只是药效开始发作而已，你很快就会习惯了。“ Harold目不转睛地凝视着他水雾弥漫的双眸，甚至没察觉自己的声音低沉了下去。被冲淡了的鲜血顺着青年的眉骨蜿蜒流淌而下，给他过度苍白的肌肤染上了一抹绮丽的艳色，而一滴水珠伏在颤抖的下唇凹处，剔透晶莹，宛如珍珠，转瞬间就要落下----

水铺天盖地撒下来，封锁了一切。在这场寂静而温热的雨里Harold低下头，从儿子的唇上

采撷了那颗珍珠。

Ward的滋味比想象中更为清甜，简直像甘醇的冰酒---- 这个念头在他脑海里一闪而过，使他更深入了这个吻，从最开始的浅尝变为攻城掠池，甚至卷起后者的舌头翻搅起来吮吸，而钳住对方的手也顺势滑入了年轻人敞开的衬衫里，在湿得如同水里捞出来般的绵软躯体上放肆游走。

等Harold终于结束这个长吻后，Ward简直喘不过气来地咳呛，望着他的神情是标准的目瞪口呆，可被药物绞乱成一团浆糊的脑袋显然让他没法消化被父亲吻了这个事实，也让他的质问结结巴巴：“爸爸？！为，为什么---”

"啊！”乳头被掐住让Ward猛地弹起身子，却再次被无情地压制下去，搂住他的那个人用指甲刻意剐蹭他敏感的乳首，含上他的耳垂缓缓舔弄：“你太紧张了，让我帮你放松下来---Ward，你需要好好释放一次。”

 Harold轻轻扯开Ward的腰带，探入他双腿之间，张手握住了绵软的性器，这个动作引发出后者一声尖锐地吸气，但伤者抗拒的力道简直微不足道。那个肉粉色的小东西驯服地被掌控在他手心里，柔软微凉，但很快在他纯熟的抚摸下微微抬起头来，Harold任由自己指端划着圈，按压着顶端的细缝，近乎恶意地撩拨，ward完全是经不起挑逗的雏儿----年轻人几乎是立刻就勃起了。 

“爸爸！你不能----别，别这样！” Ward不知所措地试图推开他，力气却虚弱得近乎可悲。不知是否水温过高的缘故，他觉得自己简直在被炽热的火炙烤，而这个梦境荒谬得太真实，父亲的触摸在他的两腿间引发酥麻的快感，这不可能，他告诉自己，我在做梦，天啊-----

“嘘，Ward，放松好吗？”父亲的声音忽远忽近，温柔的诱哄简直像一张蛛网，将他重重包裹起来，而他的四肢如同灌了铅，思绪则飘忽得像云霄上的羽毛，全无反抗之力，只能在白雾中朝那险恶甜蜜的陷阱滑落。“把一切都交给我，爸爸会让你舒服起来的。”

"我做不到----”

Harold握上茎身，温柔地撸动了一下。

“爸，爸爸---呀,啊！” Ward的声音里染了哭腔，年少的男子像被抽去了脊梁骨般软倒在他怀里，头抵着他的颈窝， 手攀着他的肩膀， 黑发散乱，气息虚浮，抖得停不下来。

“乖孩子。喜欢这样吗？” Harold低声在他耳际轻笑：“告诉我，你还想我怎么弄？做个诚实的孩子，爸爸就会好好奖赏你。”

他晕晕乎乎地摇头，身子哆嗦得像筛糠。没被满足的空虚促使他不由自主地挺胯，把自己送向对方，祈求更多的快感。而好像明白他的用意一样，Harold残忍地握紧了他的阴茎，虎口卡着龟头开始滑动，连下面的囊袋也没放过，痛快地揉搓捏弄。Ward脸颊滚烫，埋在他臂弯里呻吟喘息，修长细白的手指痉挛着在他的衣袖上勾起涟漪，当Harold刻意刺激他的马眼时，那孩子抽泣得都快要哽咽了。

"我不能--- 唔---“亵玩他的手太过技巧，Ward被弄得迷乱不已，前液涓涓涌出，Harold几次急促地挤压柱身后猛地箍紧了底部，这动作逼出了青年一声尖叫，他四肢颤栗着挣扎，被欲高潮而不得的痛苦压榨得恸哭出声：”爸爸！放，放开我！”

他得射出来，否则就会死去。

一瞬间这个想法充诉了他的脑海，将那一丁点关于不该在父亲面前暴露出如此淫乱模样的理智冲得丝毫不剩。

“叫我daddy."Harold 诱哄着，引导他向欲望投降。

”Daddy---Daddy!" Ward悲鸣，声音里全是哀求：“求求你让我射，Daddy---"

他的父亲终于仁慈地松开钳制，伴着哭喊，小股的浓稠精液喷涌而出，溅满腰腹。

迸放的快感太过强烈，Ward全身抖得如同过了电，全无知觉将唇舌送向父亲，任由后者舔咬吸取。而Harold仍旧摩挲着他半软了的阳具，一边协助他延长快感，一边享受儿子湿烫柔软的舌尖。

这个吻持续了许久，直到高潮的余韵终于撤离了ward的身体，只留下淫靡的红潮仍在他精湿的躯体上流连不去。Harold 恋恋不舍地叹口气，扯下墙角的毛巾盖在瘫软的ward身上，拉着后者的臂膀把他拽起来。”去客房，我得帮你包扎伤口。“

Ward头昏眼花地踉跄，仍然挣扎着想往卧室那边张望，然而Harold温和地揽住了他的腰，裹挟他走向客房”-----把那些都交给爸爸处理。你只是做了个噩梦，安心睡一觉，  明天一切都会好起来的。“

 

* * *

安顿好儿子后，Harold走回卧房给自己点上了一根烟，靠着仍旧满目血腥的大床坐了下来。自从复活后他已经放弃了这个习惯，连带曾经对酒精的爱好--毕竟他也只活过两次，来之不易的第二次人生实在经不起奢靡的放纵。然而不知为什么他突然产生了对尼古丁的渴望，甚至只是看着那袅袅上升的烟雾都能让他迷醉不已----今天横竖早已犯了禁，何必再在这些小事上斤斤计较。

但话说回来，和自己儿子搞点超出超越伦常的把戏来也算不上什么大事。他深深吸了一口 醇 涩的烟雾，漫不经心地想。Harold Meachum多少还算有些自知之明，知道自己远非圣徒---事实上他早把足以换 一封地狱请柬的罪行从A到Z干了个遍，且进行得兴致盎然，精益求精，如果真有一天有天使把他拖上审判之庭，那指控书里罗列的罪名想必冗长得触目惊心，而乱伦很可能只算个微不足道的注脚。

再说想比起杀戮栽赃，欺瞒勒索这些不值一提的尘世俗罪来，他所做过的最大逆不道的恶行，大概该算是起死回生吧。

Harold勾起一抹阴沉的冷笑。

尘归尘，土归土。

万物自诞生于世间的那一刻起，就注定要走向凋零枯萎。生与死，这是唯一永恒不变，至高无上的绝对法则。

然而某种险恶的力量强行终止了他的衰老和凋败，以不容抗拒的强力扭转了死亡之轮，并冻结了他的时间，让他以非人非鬼的形态继续存在下去。

某种程度上来说，这几乎可以称为甩在上帝脸上的一记耳光了。

 Harold 对一旁青冷的尸体视而不见，顺手把烟头在一滩血泊里按灭后站起身来。孑然一人的禁欲生涯固然难忍，好在他还有ward不是吗，说起来那小子辗转反复苦苦哀求的样子还真的一点都不像自己，那双漂亮的榛子绿眼睛肯定是来自Sarah的遗传 -----

他的动作戛然而止。

Sarah.

恐惧如同冰锥般刺入脑海。

\----Sarah是谁？！

 

* * *

"这么晚还请你们来处理后续，真是太失礼了。“ 中年男人诚挚的摊手苦笑，仿佛在面前把尸块熟练打包装入黑色垃圾袋的大汉们只是上门来做打扫的女佣而已。”不过对于一个被下了禁足令的囚徒来说，一时半会也在纽约找不到像你们这样擅长杀人藏尸的专家了。“

”如果真觉得失礼的话，下次请外人踏入这里前，不妨多加考虑下？“ 沙发上优雅品茶的亚裔老妇讥讽地开口：”毕竟那位年轻的Meachum先生也还涉世未深--要是遭遇什么不幸那可真太遗憾了."

”Ward还在客房里睡着，他会乖乖把这事忘掉的。“Harold扬眉：” 我不得不提醒您，高夫人，他现在是我唯一的代理人，而Joy年方14--- 就算我能把她安排进董事会，也不可能让一个未成年人的行动产生任何法律效用的。“

”你真是多虑了，Meachum先生。“ 高夫人顿了下拐杖，示意那群面无表情的手下退出去：”难道我们手合会是全无人性的怪物吗？我的意思是，如果你想找个暖床的对象，我完全可以为你安排更合适的人选。”

“无意冒犯，那我宁可和一千只毒蝎共枕。”

 她轻笑出声： “好吧。明人不说暗话，你要求见我，未必只是为了要把区区一具尸体运出去。Meachum先生，你对我们的合约有什么疑问的话，不妨直说。”

Harold沉默了一阵，才低声道：“她的名字不是Sarah."

"谁？”

“我的妻子。她的名字不是Sarah, Jessica，也不是Anne---我想不起来她真正的名字了。”Harold的声音暗哑微颤：“我疯了吗？难道复活会让我逐渐丧失神智和记忆？“

”你的大脑仍旧是原来的那个。“ 高夫人缓缓抿了口茶：”简而言之，你只是对死去的夫人不再在意了而已。“

”这不可能。“Harold条件反射般地反驳：”我爱我孩子的母亲-----“

” 可是你甚至想不起来她的长相。她成了一个布景，一片残影，一位陌生人--- “放下茶碟，来访者笑得意味深长：” 即使你在合照里找到她的面容，也无法勾起任何情绪上的波澜，对吧？“

”---为什么？为什么会这样？“

” 天上白玉京,五楼十二城, _仙人_ 抚 _我顶_ ,结发授长生。“ 年迈的老妇漫声长吟，然后转向一脸不明所以的Harold。” Meachum先生，你死的时候才刚刚迈过不惑之年，而我告别第一次人生的时候，蒙古人尚未踏足欧洲。长生是我们送给极少数幸运者的礼物，然而从某一种角度来说，称之为诅咒也不为过。“

”我也一度曾经有过父母兄弟，在死去前更是枝繁叶茂地繁衍出无数子孙。他们被遗留在我的故国里生老病死，也将我的血脉代代相传。我在人世曾过的姓名已泯不可考，但这并不能阻止后裔们为”高王氏“数立牌位，并以香火缭绕。直到上世纪一场动荡让家族中的年轻人冲进祠堂，呼叫着他们认为代表正义的口号，将一切粉碎。至此，我在世间作为人类的痕迹，总算是彻底飞灰湮灭。“ 她幽然长叹。

”你知道我对此有什么感受吗？--- 完全没有。因为在他们遗忘我之前，我早已把他们抛弃了。“ 高夫人颤巍巍地站起身来，慈祥地微笑：”你会习惯的。那些曾经被你珍视的家人，朋友，总有一天会化为尘埃。而你会一人独行下去，直至末日。“

”哦对了，倒是有一样特例。“她走到门口前顿了一下。”你断气前最后的念头。它会成为你的执念，随着岁月的流逝日久弥新。"看着瞬间僵住，脸上阴晴不定的Harold，她像个孩子一样好奇地微微歪头：”我倒是很想知道，你死前在想什么呢，Meachum先生？“

 

* * *

" 啪“的一声轻响让Ward Meachum 从椅子上惊跳起来，张目四顾。然而一切还是他睡过去之前的样子--惨白的特护病房，昏迷中的病人，仪器滴答轻响，而那根心率线依旧不死不活地起伏着，时针却已指向了午夜三点。

少年疲惫地叹了口气，起身走向沙发上熟睡的Joy，帮她盖好毛毯。之前他劝年幼的妹妹回家休息下，却被固执的少女拒绝了”万一爸爸醒来了我却不在怎么办？“ 望着对方泪眼婆娑的模样，他没法把拒绝的言辞说出口，也难以点明那个显而易见的事实，即使他们不愿承认，死亡的气息已经浓厚得不容忽视---父亲早已进入弥留的最后阶段，恐怕是不会再睁开眼睛了。

是的，Harold Meachum终于进入了人生的倒计时。

他不知道该怎么面对这种状况--父亲应该是无所不能，无处不在的。他习惯了被压制掌控的十七年，在得知父亲癌症晚期的一瞬间竟不知该如何反应---他想恸哭，想尖叫，也想大笑----他总算可以自由了，不用再面对那沉重得让他无法喘息的期盼，和时常落在背上的残酷鞭责，连带那些卑微的扭曲的难以得见天日的欲念和渴望，也终于可以随着投注对象的逝去，而一并被埋葬。

走回病床前他顿了一下，从地上捡起那本惊醒了他的《英国文化模式溯源》，放回茶几上。这书他已经从图书馆借来已有三个月了，却仍没有勇气打开--- 或者说他还是不敢面对扉页上作者简介那张小照。

得了吧，他们一点都不像，纯粹是你自己的心魔在作祟。他咬着下唇暗暗咒骂自己。父亲从不会对自己露出那种赞许的微笑，也不会抚摸着自己的额发夸奖”做的好，孩子。“更不要说现在躺在病床上那个病入膏肓的活骷髅，和扉页上充满书卷气的学者全无丝毫相似之处。

然而可悲的是，如果他可以在温柔的历史系教授和奄奄一息的垂死者之间选择的话，他还是清楚自己会毫不犹豫地迎向哪一个。

”我真是逊毙了---“话音方落他才意识到自己说出了声。然而有什么可顾忌的呢，Joy早睡得发出了细微的鼾声，而面前那具干瘪的躯壳更不会再回应自己。”我居然向教授告白了，然后果然被拒绝了。“他苦涩地微笑：”算了吧，反正金发碧眼的男人多得是。你或许不会相信，爸爸，他竟然说‘Ward，我们不能这样，我的年龄都大得能做你父亲了。’而我回答‘不然呢？教授？你以为我把你当作什么-----”

他的声音戛然而止。

电光火石间，一只枯瘦的手死死抓住了他的前臂。Ward目瞪口呆地望上去，迎上了一双如同鬼火般炯炯燃烧的眸子。

“我不允许---”嘶哑的气音挤出濒死者的咽喉。

Ward惊呼着后退，却挣不开那钢锁一样的钳制，仪器尖锐地乱鸣，Harold咳得惊天动地，另一只手颤抖着想要扯下氧气面罩。惊醒的Joy尖叫着扑上来又惊慌失措地冲出去叫护士的名字。一片混乱中Ward被拉扯得踉跄了一下，栽倒在病床上。如同索命的鬼魅般，那双嶙峋的手攀上他的脸，森森的低语传入耳中。

“你是我的，我不允许---”

等医生和护士冲进病房时，心率线已是一条沉寂的直线了。Joy甩开众人搂紧了那具全无生气的尸体，哭得撕心裂肺。忙着安慰少女的人们拥做一团，没人注意到脸色惨白的Ward踉跄着倒退了出去。

如同惊弓之鸟般，他颤栗着抚上自己手腕，青紫的指痕缓缓浮现出来，宛如烙印。

父亲最后的遗言仍旧在耳边缭绕，那诅咒里浸透了能滴出血来的怨毒。

“--- 我绝不允许你用其他男人取代我--！！”

 

To be continued.

备注：

这里的时间大致在2008年左右，Tony stark 还没有前往阿富汗，也没有成为钢铁侠。虽然最近MCU的时间轴混乱得难以确定-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
